New Family
by Rahkshi500
Summary: Brago and Sherry finally have children. But soon something's happening to their son, and can their daughter save him. It's a better story than it sounds. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Zatch Bell: New Family**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue part 1: The children of Brago and Sherry **

Today was the Day for Sherry Belmond and her new husband Brago. Today was the day that Sherry gives birth to her children. A few years ago, during the Mamodo battle, Brago came in second place, but was defeated by Zatch Bell. And being the Kind King that Zatch was destined to be, he saw how much that Brago and Sherry meant to each other, so therefore, he allowed Brago to stay on Earth with Sherry, and also, All of Zatch's friends were able to visit their former book owners as well. And now back to Sherry in the hospital.

"Okay ma'am, you could do it, you're almost done, ready, and Push!" the Doctor said and Sherry gived all her might to let her first child out.

"Well Ma'am, it's a girl." the doctor said as one of the nurses showed Sherry her daughter, she was relieve, but wasn't done. "Okay ma'am, almost done, just one more left. Ready, PUSH!" the doctor called out. Sherry gave it all her might again, but was unable to keep herself awake, so she then fell asleep like that. And the only sound she heard before passing out was the crying of her second child. "Congratulations Mrs. Belmond. You now have a son."

_One day later._

Brago waited inside the hospital, from last night to the crack of dawn. He had many thoughts on his mind. 'Will Sherry be okay? Did our children survive the night? And I wonder what they'll look like?' he thought to himself until the doctor and the nurses finally opened the door of Sherry's hospital room.

"Well sir, congratulations, you have a daughter and a son. You may go see your wife now." the doctor said to him and Brago got up and walked into Sherry's room. Inside, she was on her hospital bed, and in her arms are his children, his offsprings, his new born of flesh and blood.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his wife.

"Better now Brago and overjoy about our little bundles of joy." she happily said as she looked down at her children.Their daughter was ten minutes older thantheir son. Her daughter had the same hair color as Brago, except there were a few small strands of hair that were blond. Her skin was a bit of both tan and pale together, and she has the same markings on her arms that Brago has.

And as for their son, he also had the same hair color as his father, and had lesser strands of blond hair than his sister. His skin is gray pale, the exact same pale color of Brago. And he had the same eye markings as Brago as well.

"So what do you think we should name them?" Sherry asked. Brago had wondered about for sometime, but was only able to come up a name for his daughter. He grinned as Sherry handed him their daughter and he took her into his arms. He looked at her, she was asleep at first, but then let out a yawn and she opened her eyes. She had the same eyes that Sherry has. When her sight became clear, the first thing that the baby girl saw was her father, she was of course a baby, but she smiled and reached her hands out at Brago a said her first words: "Dadda."

He smiled when she spoke to him, he lifted his hand to his daughter and let her play with his fingers. "Wow, that was fast. Brago?" Sherry said in surprise, it was probably the Mamodo genes within her that allowed her to speak so fast.

"We'll name her...Reece." Brago said at last.

Sherry smiled and said "Reece huh. Okay." she smiled then she looked down at her son in her arms. "And you. We'll name you...Graviray." The child now known as Graviray yawned out loud as he then started to open his eyes. The first thing that he saw was his mother. But Sherry's happiness immediately died and was replaced with fear. Her face gave an expression that she hasn't gived in a long time, ever since...the battle for Mamodo King.

"Brago... our son... his eyes... look at his eyes." Sherry said in fear. Brago, still holding Reece, walked over and leaned downwards to see what's wrong, but was also filled with fear as well. Because their son's eyes were the same eyes of the mamodo they never wanted to see again: Zofis. Graviray closed his eyes and gave a yawn and his eyes opened again, but this time, his eyes were different, they now red colored like Brago's eyes.

"Relax Sherry. It's over now. His eyes are normal now." Brago tried to calm down Sherry, and it worked. Sherry remained calm again and looked at her son again. He smiled and raised his hands to her and said the word that he just heard before.

"Sh, Sh, Shi, Shi, Sherry?" Graviray stammered for a bit, until he said his mother's name.

"You said my name." Sherry smiled and hold her son closer to her and let her son play with her finger.

'I just hope that I was hallucinating.' She thought. But then swept it aside and then enjoyed not only the birth of her children, but the birth of her new family.

_**To Be Continue... next chapter: Reece and Graviray discover their powers.**_


	2. Prologue part 2

**Chapter 2: Prologue part 2: Reece and Graviray's Powers**

Six years have passed since the day when Brago and Sherry's children, Reece and Graviray, were born. Graviray was now six years old, and Reece was also six years old, but she's still ten minutes older than her brother. When they were five, their parents had told them that their father's a demon known as a mamodo and that about his spell book, And they told them that they were half human and half demon/mamodo, and they even told them that maybe they inherited their father's powers. But nothing has happen then, and both Reece and Graviray seem to have taken it okay. And now it was not only morning right now, but also Reece and Graviray's first day at going to kindergarten school.

Brago was down on the first floor, waiting for both Sherry and his kids to show up. Sherry was on her way down, but for their children, that's another story. And it all began with banging.

"Wake up, prince of darkness!" little 6-year old Reece shouted as she was banging on her brother's bedroom door, still wearing her black and purple pajamas.

"Shut up and let me sleep, Crow!" Her younger brother, little 6-year old Graviray, shouted back through his bedroom door.

"For the last time, My name is Reece!" Reese shouted again.

"And for the last time, I don't care!" Graviray shouted back again.

"Hey, what's going here?" Reece stopped banging and turned around to see her mother.

"Mommy, I'm so excited about our first day of school, and Graviray won't get up." she complained.

"Why don't you go get dress honey and I'll take of this." Sherry suggested and Reece nodded and ran off to her room.

"Graviray? Honey? It's time to get up." Sherry said as she calmly knocked on her son's door.

"Alright already, I'm up. I'm coming Mrs. Belmond." Graviray said as he pulled off his blankets off of him and walked over to the door, wearing a black t-shirt and his pajama bottoms, along with some socks on him. His black hair was all mess up and a little bit of it was moving down a bit down the front of his face.

"Since when did you start calling me Mrs. Belmond?" Sherry asked as Graviray opened his door.

"Since now." he answered.

"Why can't you call me Mom, or Mommy?" Sherry asked as Graviray just stared at her.

"That sounds good to me...Sherry." he said as he was about to go change in his room.

"It's mom." she corrected him.

_Sooner on the First Floor._

"Do you think we should let Our children light the candles again?" Sherry asked as she sat down at the table with Brago.

"Woah! No! You know what happen last time they try to do that." Brago said.

"I'm sure it was an accident." Sherry respond.

"They set me on FIRE!" Brago shouted in a way that sounded more funny than angry.

"It was just your cape." she said.

_Later After Breakfast._

"I call shot-gun!"

"No I call shot-gun!"

"No I!"

"No I, Crow!

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

"Seriously!"

"Seriously!"

"I like to kill donkeys!"

"Dude Reece, that's sick."

"I hate you so much."

Both Reece and Graviray were arguing and fighting over shot-gun. Sherry and Brago showed up and tried to stop them.

"Alright you two break it up. Stop fighting. Come on." Sherry was trying to break them up. But no luck.

"Reece Belmond and Graviray Belmond! Chill or be Chilled!" Brago spoke out at them, which made them both stop and they got off of each other.

"Whatever Sis, you're the Donkey Killer." Graviray whispered in his sister's ear. "Mama, do you think we'll have a good day at school?" he asked his mother.

"Sure thing honey. The teacher is a great friend of mine. Sherry answered her son's question. Soon they all were in the car and were off to school.

_At Kindergarten School._

The car stopped in the parking lot and Brago helped his children out of it. Reece was wearing a black skirt and a black tank top with purple put lining on it. Graviray is wearing blue shorts and a black t-shirt with a red star in the middle. Both siblings hold hands as their parents led them inside the building.

"Oh Sherry, its wonderful to see you here." the teacher said in joy as she hugged Sherry.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Koko." Sherry responded. Then their hug ended and Koko looked down at Reece and Graviray.

"And these must be your children right?" Koko asked as she leaned down to make eye contact with the two siblings.

"Yes they are. This is our daughter Reese, and our son Graviray."Sherry answered.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll have a wonderful day here, I have a daughter, so I'm sure they'll love to be friends." Koko said.

"Bye sweeties, we'll be back soon to pick you up." Sherry said as she hugged and kiss her children.

"Bye kids, see ya soon." Brago said next as he too gave a hug to his children.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy." responded Reece.

"Bye mama, bye dad." responded Graviray.

"Come on, kids. Let me introduce you too the class." Koko said as she took their hands and led them into the classroom.

_Inside the Classroom._

"Children. We have new students here, please welcomeyour newest classmates: Reece and her brother Graviray." Koko announced. Then soon a girl about Reese and Graviray's age ran up to Koko.

"Mama, can you introduce me please?" the girl said.

"Okay, honey. Reece, Graviray, this is my daughter, her name is Kiko, I'm sure that you all will get along fine." said Koko. Kiko looked exactly like her mother when she was that young in the show. She even had the same eyes and the same hair color, except there was one small streak of hair that was a orange. She was wearing a light purple skirt and a long sleeved light purple shirt. Reece and Graviray both said hi to Kiko and she said hi back.

'She's so pretty.' Thought Graviray. What could be this feeling he's having? It felt like he just ate a swarm of butterflies and they're flying around in his stomach. He quickly grabbed his sister's arm and whispered in her ear.

They sat together in the same table and Kiko introduce the Belmond siblings to her friends. Another girl named Meggy and her older brother Neo. Meggy was 6 years old and she had long smooth black hair. She was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans. Her 7-year old brother Neo was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt and gray shorts. Reece seemed to developed a crush for Neo.

Later it was now lunch and Reece, Graviray, Kiko, Meggy, and Neo sat togetherat a table. Both Graviray and Reece had some bit of alligator that their father got for them. And then they both started to eat their lunches animepac-man eating style like the way that Zatch Bell eats yellow tail. Kiko, Meggy, and Neo just stared in shock at what they are seeing.

After lunch, everyone had fun on the playground. Graviray and Neo were talking for a bit while Reece, Meggy, and Kikodid some'girl talk'.

"What's wrong Reece?" Meggy asked

"Yeah." Kiko spoke.

"Well it's about my brother. Kiko, I believe that he has a crush you." Reece answered.

"What makes you so sure?" Kiko asked.

"I could sense it inside of him, it's like that he has butterflies in his tummy and plus he spoke to me, he said that you were pretty. That's what I'm sure of." Reese answered.

"Wow." was all that Kiko could say, then she started to blush.

"Anyways Kiko, since your mommy is the teacher, where does your daddy work?" Meggy asked.

"I don't know, I asked my mommy about it and she said that she doesn't want to talk about it." Kiko answered.

"Yeah and-Ahhhh!" Reece said but was then cut off by a sort of pain that was inside her hand. Soon her hand started to move outward by itself, pointing at a small hill. Reece tried to stop it, but no luck. Her eyes were shut tight and soon a vision came inside her head. This vision showed her mother and father years ago, it seemed that it showed her father firing a ball of black energy out of his hand. Then the next she could hear was her mother's voice she called out a word that sounded like a her name...and a bit of something else.

"_Reis"_

Reese's eyes shot wide open and a ball of black energy shot out of her hand and it blasted the hill in front of them.

_With Graviray._

Graviray was going through the same pain, his arm was moving by itself and it was pointing at a large rock. He snapped his eyes shut and also had a vision inside his head about his mother and father in the past. It showed them using some kind of power that make things fall straight down to the ground...like...like...Gravity. The vision went black and he soon heard his mother's voice called a word that sounded like both his name and something else.

"_Gravirei"_

Graviray's eyes shot wide open and were all over colored in darkness. His hand glowed and a black glow surrounded the large rock and soon, it was smashed into nothing but pebbles.

All the other children saw what happen to the siblings and they all were afraid. Koko, rushed outside and soon found Reece and Graviray embracing each other in fear. She ran over to the siblings and embraced them in her arms and brought them inside.

_Later that day._

Brago and Sherry came to pick up their children. But everything seem different then what it was when they dropped them off. In the class room, everyone was being playful, but a bit too quiet, some of the kids were either whispering things, or peeking over their shoulders to stare...at their children. Reece and Graviray were in a corner at the end of the room, doing nothing but reading.They bothknew that something bad has happen. They both walked over to Koko and asked her how was their children's first day.

"Well, at first they made friends with my daughter and her friends, but at recess after lunch, some how they were sort of did something. Something that I believe that Brago can do." Koko explained.

Sherry and Brago walked up to their children and greeted them.

"Hi, mommy, hi daddy, today I think that me and Graviray have unleashed ourinner powers.But nowI'm scared." Reece said.

"I'm scared too." Graviray agreed.

'So Reece has inherited the'reis' spells. And Graviray has inherited the 'gravirei' spells. I never thought they would unleash them 'this' early in their lives. This is bad.' Brago thought. Sherry felt horrible since she could see the fear in her children's eyes. It was the same fear she felt back when her friend was taken away from her, the first time she ever saw the power of a mamodo. She picked up Graviray as Brago picked up Reece and they both left. Graviray turned his head to see Kiko staring at him. He slowly lifted his arm and waved good bye at her and she did the same.

_**TO BE CONTINUE...**_


	3. The Present & The Mission

**Chapter 4: The Present and the Mission.** _(And I mean that in the 'Time' meaning.)_

It's now finally the present!

Seven years had past since Graviray and Reece's first day in kindergarten and the part when they both discover their powers. An they're both 13-year old teenagers. Except Reece still remains ten minutes older than Graviray. And right now... they were on a mission.

You see it's now night, around midnight. And both of the Belmond siblings had snuck out of their home and they had snuck into their junior high school. Because earlier during the day before their last day of school for the year, they had taken a math test and they forgot to put their names on their tests, and they'll surely fail their tests if they don'thave their names on their tests. So that's why they snuck out at midnight and are inside the super large air vents of their junior high school. And now here's our sibling duo.

"Will you stop that!" Graviray said to his older sister, who was mimicking him a bit.

"What?" Reece asked like she doesn't know what her younger brother was talking about. And so they continued to get through the air vents. But since Graviray was in front of his sister, he could tell that his sister was mimicking him again, thanks to those special mamodo senses he had inherited from his father.

"That. Stop That!" he said again. But Reece kept doing it. Then she started saying whatever he's saying.

"You're doing it on purpose."

"You're doing it on purpose."

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Grow up!"

"Grow up!"

"Seriously!"

"Seriously!"

"I like to kill donkeys!" Graviray called out what his sister called out seven years ago.

"Dude, Graviray, that's sick." Reece said.

"I hate you so much!" he shouted along with giving a growl at Reece.

"Whatever bro, you're the donkey killer." Reece commented in victory. Graviray gave a louder growl.

You see. Reece sort of acts like her mother sometimes, as for Graviray, he sometimes acts a bit like his father. Even sometimes with his father's seriousness and temper.

They both ended up finding a room that was near their math class it was all dark, since it was night right now. Graviray tied a rope around his sister's waist and then said "Just get down there and unlock the door."

"Fine. Just don't drop me this time... donkey killer." Reece joked out, which made Graviray really mad.

"Shut up or I will drop you."

_Ten minutes later._

"What are you doing down there!" Graviray asked, getting all impatient.

"Oh, my god I just caught myself Rayquaza!" spoke out Reece, since she was playing her Poke'mon Emerald version on her Gameboy Advance SP.

"WHAT!" Graviray yelled out anime style.

"I'm so gonna rock at the battle frontier." Reece said happily.

"JEEZ! You're such an Infant!" Graviray snapped at her. Then he lost his balance and ended up felling out of the air vent and landed on his sister.

_Another Ten Minutes Later._

Graviray and Reece were now in one of the hallways. Graviray was near the door that hold their tests. And Reece was suppose to deactivate the camera and the traps that guard the hallway.

"Did you deactivate the camera and the traps?" Graviray asked out to his sister on the other side of the hallway, but no answer. "Reece?"

"Just a sec, I'm almost done beating the last elite four." Reece answered to her brother.

"For God's sake! Just do your job!" Graviray snapped at her. And Reece only just shrugged.

"Fine, there it's deactivated." Reece said. Then Graviray sneaked to the door and tried to unlock it. "Oh, great, now my Pikachu's gonna get pissed. And you don't want to see a Pikachu get pissed." She then said to her brother, who only sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I ruined your game, Frodo." Graviray commented as he continued to try to unlock the door.

"Okay, I'll try to hack this camera." Reece said as she moved to the camera's controls.

"Fine, just don't touch." Graviray said to her.

"No really, I'll hack this thing while you get our tests." Reece said back to her brother.

"You don't even know how to work the coffea maker back at the mansion."

"Oops." Reece said to her self, because she accidently reactivated the camera and traps. The camera saw Graviray, and then the traps activated and it started throwing rocks and mouse traps at Graviray.

Reece immediately deactivated the camera and the traps again and ran to her brother's side.

"Sorry. It became self-aware." she said.

"I want to go home." was all Graviray could say as he got back up and pulled a mouse trap off of his rear.

"Baby." Reece said and started giggling.

Graviray got mad at her again, and he raised his hand at her and his eyes disappeared into darkness. Reece was surrounded in black lights and was then being forced to the ground face flat.

"Sorry." she muttered against the floor.

_Another ten minutes later._

"Look, I'm sorry okay, its cool right, whatever floats your boat, you do NOT kill donkeys. I do." Reece apologized to her brother as they finished putting their names on their tests.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go home now?" Graviray asked.

"Sure thing." Reece answered as they both placed their arms around each other's shoulders.

And together, the two hybrids snuck back out and headed home.

Mission accomplished.

_**To Be Continue...**_


	4. The Last Day of School

**Chapter 5: The Last Day of School Part 1**

The sun rose over the hills of forest that were near the Belmond Mansion. Its rays entered the room of our favorite couple's son's bedroom. Light landed on Graviray's eyes and he just rolled over onto his stomach and placed his covers over his face.

Both he, and his sister, Reece, were extremely tired after their little 'mission' last night. And they don't want to get up at like, 6:30a.m.

The alarm clock on Graviray's dresser drawer next to his bed started to ring like crazy and it's torturing loud sound was ringing inside Graviray's ears, and it was annoying him.

He raised his hand at the alarm clock and it was shattered by a force of black gravity. He then pulled his covers back over him and curled himself in a ball and dozed off back to sleep. Not to later, his bedroom door opened up and Sherry, his mother came in and walked over to her son's bed and she rubbed his back.

"Graviray, honey, its time to wake up." Sherry said to her son.

"Not now, mom." he muttered underneath his covers.

"Come on, sweetheart, you have to wake up, its your last day at school."

"No, mom."

_With Reece._

"Reece, wake up." Graviray and Reece's dad, Brago, said as he entered his daughter's bedroom.

"Yes dad." Reece responded as she tried to get up, but her body kept saying 'no' to her. She struggle a bit in her bed and ended up felling out. She landed face flat on the floor and her covers landed on her back. She groaned as she tried to get back up, at least her body was obeying her now.

"Come on, get up." Brago said to his daughter. She indeed got back up and walked out the door to the bathroom. Her black hair has grown and is now as long as her mother's blond hair. And plus her few strands of blond hair have grown long as well. She was still wearing her pajama bottoms and was wearing a shirt that she wore when she was seven years old, so, yeah, it's a bit tight and really stomach-exposing.

'I wonder how Graviray's doing ever since our little mission last night' she thought as she as she scratched her bare stomach and then started to washed her face with water from the sink.

_Back with Graviray and Sherry._

"For the last time Graviray, get up!" Sherry said as she was tugging and pulling on something.

"And for the last time mom, No!" Graviray responded as his hands had a strong grip on his bed's headboard.

Sherry was trying to pull her son out of bed, and the things that she was pulling on were his ankles. The more she pulled, the tighter Graviray's grip on his headboard becomes. _She _kept pulling and _He_ kept holding. Until, eventually, Sherry lost her grip and she fell on her rear.

"Alright already, I'm getting up." Graviray said as he finally got out of his bed and looked at her mother when she got back up. He was wearing his purple boxors and a long black night shirt. His black hair was messy and those few rare, hard-to-see, strands of blond hair became more clearer.

Sherry gasped in horror and moved away from her son until she was cornered at the wall.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Graviray asked his mother. He saw that she was beginning to sweat, and then he saw his own reflection in her eyes. He could tell that _it _happened again. His eyes have changed.

"My eyes have changed again, did they?" he asked. Ever since he became ten years old, his eyes started to change back and forth, from the normal red eyes that he was born with from his father, to the same eyes of the evil mamodo that his parents had talked to him and his sister about for some time: Zofis.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I don't why they keep doing that, I have no control over them." Graviray said as he lowered his head so it was looking at the floor.

Sherry felt guilty when she heard her son apologized to her, after all, she was the one who backed away from him.

"No, Graviray, I'm sorry." Sherry answered him as she approached her child and kneeled down to her son and embraced him in her arms.

_Five Minutes later._

Both Graviray and Reece were down stairs and were having their favorite food for breakfast: Alligator.

"Hey Reece, what are you working on?" Graviray asked his sister as he swallowed piece of alligator down his throat.

"Oh, I'm just helping with someone." Reece answered. She was working on some sort of strange object that looks like some sort of jewel.

"Oh really, who?" Graviray asked. Reece just stared at her brother for a second, then she returned to what she was doing.

"Who?" Graviray asked again as he cupped his sister's chin with his hand.

"Uh, just, someone we know." Reese answered, then returned to her work.

'Okay, she's not giving me any specific answers. Time for plan B' he thought to himself as his eyes started to change again, but then he stopped it by shaking his head.

He then launched his hands at Reece and they grabbed hold of her ears and started to pull them up. She then started to gasp and shriek in pain.

"Tell me!" Graviray said.

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"I promised."

"TELL ME!"

"KIKO!"

Graviray then dropped his sister's ears and she fell face flat on the table.

"Kiko? You mean my Kiko?" Graviray asked and Reece only nodded.

_With Brago and Sherry._

"Why does he keep doing this?" Brago asked as he walked around in circles in his and Sherry's bedroom.

"I don't know why, he said that he can't control it,and it just happens for no reason." Sherry answered. "I'm worried about him, Brago. What if something bad happens to him? Brago?" She asked Brago, but only remained silent for the moment.

"Brago, he's your son too, but what do you think will happen to him, please answered me." Sherry asked her husband.

"I don't know, but we'll find out sooner or later." Brago finally answered his wife. He then turned and walked out of the room.

'I hope that this doesn't happen' Sherry thought to herself. The she followed Brago down stairs.

_Later with everyone outside._

Both Reece and Graviray had already put some cloths on.

Reece wore blue shorts andsome kind of footwear that's cross between shoes and boots. She also wore a black cotton rain coat and left it opened that exposes her wearing a black tank top that exposes her stomach.

Graviray wore black shorts that went down to his knees. He also wore the same kind of footwear that his sister wore, except these ones were for boys. And he also wore a black t-shirt with a purple dragon on it. And last but not least, he wore a black cape like cloak that has a hood on it.

They both were saying their goodbyes to their parents.

"Bye mom, Bye dad." Reece said as she then started running down the path to their Jr. High School.

"Bye, mom." Graviray said. Sherry smiled as her son hugged her and she hugged back. He then let go and walked over to Brago.

"Bye, father" he said to him, but his eyes just changed into Zofis' eyes again and he didn't know.

Brago felt irritated when ever Graviray gave that look, especially when he's looking at him with those evil eyes. Brago raised his hand and slapped his son across the face.

"You're doing it again. Stop that!" he said as Graviray's eyes returned back to normal.

"I'm sorry, father." Graviray said. He turned his head to look at Sherry, then back to Brago. He said nothing, but just turned around and ran to catch up with Reece.

"Brago!" Sherry snapped at her husband as soon as Graviraywent out of view as both Reece and himself ran down a hill.

"What?" Brago asked in confusion.

_With Reece and Graviray._

Both the Belmond siblings slowed down their running to a walk.

Graviray could still feel the pain from the slap that his father gave to him, sometimes, pain like that would go away within a few seconds, since he was part demon. He cupped his slapped cheek with his hand and felt a cut on his left cheek. He then removed his hand and looked at it. On his fingers, he could see a bit of blood on his fingers.

'Dad, how could you?'

_**To Be Continue...**_


	5. The Last Day of School part 2

**Chapter 6: The Last Day of School Part 2**

"Graviray what's wrong." Reece asked her younger brother.

"Father scratched me." Graviray answered his older sister's question. He still had his hand cupped to his left cheek.

"But why?" Reece asked another question. Graviray didn't answered.

"Brother, you need help, now tell me what happen at once." Reese raised her voice a bit and grabbed her brother by his shoulder and turned him to her eyes. She then immediately released her grip on his shoulder as soon as she saw his eyes changed from his normal eyes, to Zofis' eyes.

"Is that why?" she asked in a bit of fear. Her brother only nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry." Reece said to him.

Graviray could really see the pain in her eyes as much as she could see the pain in his eyes. He then stopped her and embraced her.

_At school in first period._

Graviray and Reece have finally reached their Jr. High School. Graviray went to the bathroom to get rid of the blood on his fingers and cheek. He then went to his first period. He doesn't have his sister in his first period, but he does have an old friend of his.

"Graviray, why do I always get bad grades on my tests while you get good grades on your tests?" his old friend, Neo was asking him. They both sat the back of their classroom together, so its hard for their history teacher to hear them.

"Because I always study, instead of forcing others to hand over their lunch money, and flirt with my sister all the time." Graviray responded.

"Man, I really got to stop doing that." Neo said.

"Yes, you do need to stop doing that."

_With Reece._

"Reece, why do always listen better than I do?" Kiko asked Reece since they both sit in the back of their art classroom.

And so Reece responded " Because I just listen, instead of trying to win my brother's heart."

"Okay class, time to return your fruit art." Their art teacher said to her class, and she's none other than Ms. Suzy Mizuno herself.

_At second period._

Graviray and Reece haveNeo, Meggy, and Kiko together only during their second, third, and fourth period.

"Now class, you're all wondering what you all have on your tests? Well here they are." their basic language arts teacher said to the class as she handed her students.

Graviray and Reece both got an 'A'. Kiko got a 'B'. Meggy got a 'C-'. And Neo got a 'F' as usual.

"Ow, what was that for?" Neo said as he rubbed his arm, where his younger sister just hit him at.

"That was for making me cheat in the first place." Meggy whispered harshly.

Reece and Kiko giggled as Graviray rolled his eyes.

_At Lunch._

"So was the mission a success?" Meggy asked as she bit down on a ham and cheese sandwich that she bought with her lunch money.

"It went okay, besides being annoyed by my sis calling me a donkey killer and setting the traps on me." Graviray answered.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Kiko commented as she sat next to Graviray. She slid her handonto his.

Graviray looked up and saw her what she was doing. But he didn't care as he bit down on some pizza.

_Sixth period._

"Okay people. A few more minutes before the end of sixth period. And you teens are probably asking: why would this man give us a test, on the last day of school? You want to know why?" Graviray and Reece's math teacher asked his class.

"Why, Mr. Takamine?" the whole class asked, except Graviray, because he was so bored of math already, that he was asleep.

"Because..." Mr. Takakmine said, then he slammed a math book on Graviray's desk, which made him woke wide open. "... the mind never sleeps. Can I get a witness?" Mr. Takamine asked Graviray as he handed out his fist. Graviray then greeted his math teacher with a fist-to-fist, high five, thing.

"Hallelula." Graviray responded as he stretched his arms out as he yawned. Then the bell rang and it was time to go to their annual last day of school assembly.

"Summer vacation whack-chicka-back. Summer vacation whack-chicka-back." both Reece and Graviray tuned together as they walked out of their math class, but was stopped by Mr. Takamine.

"What's your hurry, you two?" he asked the Belmond siblings.

"Uh, our hurry is that it's now officially the end of sixth period, and yet, we're still looking at you." Graviray answered.

"I worry about you two, you know that, don't you?" Mr. Takamine said to them.

"We worry about you, have you seen yourself lately?" Reece asked. Because their math teacher was wearing funky looking cloths.

"The pants."

"The boots."

"And this shirt."

"You have a nice day... KIYO." both Graviray and Reece commented as they walked out. But as they were about to walked towards the assembly, their principle showed up and stopped them.

"Well, Mr. And Ms. Belmond, I do hope you remember what today is." she said to them.

"Uh, the last day of school?" both of them asked.

"No, you silly children, it's time for the assembly and the special guest will be you, Graviray." their principle answered.

"WHAT!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. The Last Day of School part 3

**Chapter 7: The Last Day of School Part 3**

"Alright Brago, when we find Graviray, I expect you to apologize to him." Sherry said to her husband as both of them approached their childrens' campus.

"He gave me that stare, you know how much I hate that." Brago responded with a small growl.

"He can't help it, it's not his fault." Sherry responded at his answer.

"Fine, anything that'll make you stop bothering me about it." Brago shrugged.

_Inside the Gym._

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" Graviray was screaming out loud while holding onto the door of the Gym. The teachers were pulling on his ankles.

But they won in the end and he was being gently pushed forward to the center of the where the principle is, and his heels were trying to stop.

"Well, Mr. Belmond, nice to see you here." the principle said to Graviray as every kid in his school was sitting in a large group, clapping their hands, but Reece and Kiko weren't there.

"Okay everyone, lets begin. So, Mr. Belmond, why don't you tell us about yourself?" his principle asked.

"Well, uh... I was born." was a that he could say.

"Yes, of course. But since you're one of our school's best students, what's the key to your success?" his principle asked him another question. Graviray was totally freaked out because not only that he was with his principle in front of a lot of students, but there was a video camera, so that means that he was on T.V. in the entire school.

_With Brago and Sherry._

Reece, why are you here?" Sherry asked.Bothof themwere walking down one of the hallways, but they both found their daughter.

"I just got out of the bathroom. Why?" Reece asked.

"Where's your brother?" Brago asked his daughter.

"He's in the gym, giving out a speech thing with the principle." Reece answered her father.

"And he's on T.V." Kiko came out of the girl's bathroom next.

"Hey yall, how are you doing?" called out Kiyo, as he came into the hallway with his wife, Megumi.

"Oh, we're fine." Kiko answered Kiyo.

"So, um, Sherry, Brago, where's your son?" Megumi asked the Belmonds.

"Over there." they all answered as they pointed at a small T.V. on the wall, it showed Graviray, extremely nervous.

"What's he doing?" Brago asked out in surprise.

_Back with Graviray._

"Mr. Belmond, please answered the question that we asked you, like 100 hundred times?" his principle said, starting to get impatient.

Graviray was like, petrified, and was also getting annoyed by his principle, he decided to answer the stupid question and shut his principle up.

"You want to know what's my key to success?" Graviray snapped out. "Well, I don't do all these stupid things, I really don't have to do. Like homework, I mean, isn't schoolwork hard enough. And studying? Let's cheat and not get caught!" Graviray answered like a maniac. And the audience of kids started to cheer.

_Back with Brago, Sherry, Reece, Kiko, Kiyo, and Megumi._

"What is he doing!" Reece asked out loud to everyone.

"You tell me, I don't know about school." Brago answered.

" Wow." Kiyo said.

"And if you're excited about something, why do you have to hold it in all the time, you know, just scream about it!" Graviray called out on the T.V.

"Okay, do this with me. Let's just say that you ask out that special girl that you always like, or love, and she says yes, what are you gonna do? Whoooooo!" Graviray called out again.

Everyone in the audience made a low 'Whoo' sound.

"That was Pathetic! Do it louder!" Graviray ran up to the audience of teens and yelled out in excitement.

"Come on! I'm serious! This girl is SEXY, What are you gonna do?" Graviray called out as both he and the audience made louder 'whoos'.

"I can't hear you. LOUDER!" Graviray screamed out and the audience started to cheer out of control.

"God, your son's cool." Megumi commented. And Kiko blushed, when Graviray called her sexy.

"Oh, he's dead, worse than dead. He'll spend the next year in phoneless, dateless, amish existence." Sherry said in anger.

"We better go get him." Reece said as she, her parents, Kiko, Kiyo, and Megumi started to run off to the gym.

The entire audience was caring Graviray to the door, while cheering. Brago, Sherry, Reece, Kiko, Kiyo, and Megumi had reached the hallway that led to the gym. And standing there at the opened doors, is Graviray, singing 'Hit me Baby one more Time' to the still cheering audience.

Sherry got even more mad that she turned to her daughter. "Hold this." she said as she handed her purse to her daughter. Then she took off running straight at her son.

Graviray continues to sing. "I still believe, still believe! If I'm not with you, I lose my mind. Give me a sign!"

Sherry charged even faster at her son.

"Hit me baby-" he singed... but was then rammed and pinned to the ground by his mother.

_Busted._

_**To Be Continue...**_


	7. The Fight and The Heir

_Here's the next chapter. And Author Notes are at the Bottom._

* * *

Chapter 8: The Fight and the Heir.

The Bell rung for the end of school, and the beginning of summer. Everywhere, students were leaving through the school doors.

"You were awesome!" Reece, Kiko, Neo, and Meggy shouted in excitement at Graviray.

"Thanks guys." Graviray said.

"You were something son I'll admit, but don't do that again." Brago said to his son as both he and Sherry walked out of the doors with Kiyo and Megumi.

"Yes, father." he responded with guilt in his voice.

They all continued their walk back home. But soon all the students start to scream and panic, but by what?

All the students run into two long lines to dodge something that was heading towardsthe group.It looked like a large thick iron spiked battery ram. Brago, Sherry, and Reece jumped to one side, and Graviray jumped and pushed the others to the other side.

Graviray found himself on top of Kiko, and they were looking into each other eyes. They both blushed, and then Graviray quickly got off of each other.

"At last, we've found you." spoke a sinister voice.

Graviray joined with his family and found who was attacking them. Four figures, and two of them were smaller than the other two. The taller ones were each caring a strange glowing book in their hands.

"Who dares attack our children." Sherry ordered out at attackers.

"It's Maruss and Robnos." Brago answered his wife's question.

"You got that right. And we're here for your son, in the name of Milordo-Z." Robnos spoke out.

"But since we have the feeling that you all will just say no, we'll take him by force." Maruss said next as he raised his hand at Brago and Sherry. And Robnos pointed his finger at Reece and his eye started to glow.

"_Garon_"

"_Biraitsu_"

The giant thick spikedbattery rambursted out of Maruss's handout at Brago and Sherry. And a laser beam fired out of Robnos's eye and headed towards Reece.

Graviray jumped into the path of Maruss'sbattery ramand raised his hand at it.

Thebattery ramwas forced to the ground by a black aura. Reece fired apurple ball out of her hand and it collided with Robnos's laser.

"If you want me, come and get me." Graviray said at the evil mamodos.

"And you'll have to go through me as well." Reese said as she stood next to her brother's side.

"We must help them." Sherry said as she reached into her purse and tried to pull out Brago's black spell book.

"No." Brago stopped her. "I've been training them in the Mamodo world for years, for them to gain control over their powers. And as much as I will regret this, we must let them put their pwers to the test, by letting them fight this battle... alone." Brago explained to Sherry, and as much as she didn't like it, her husband was right, so she back down.

Everyone, including all the students got to a safe distance. And they watched the battle began.

"_Garon_"

"_Biraitsu_"

Both a laser and a chain came straight at the Belmond siblings. They both raised their hands and the battery ramwas stopped by black lights and the laser was stopped by apurple orb.

"_Biraitsu_"

"_Ei Garon_"

Robnos fired another laser and it was aimed at Graviray, he tried to stop it with his powers, but they didn't seem to work on energy attacks. He took the hit as it hit him in the chest and he was sent to the ground. Maruss threw a chain mace out of his hand and it caughtReece by surprise. It wrapped around her body and it lifted her up and it then slammed her to the ground.

Graviray got back up on his feet and helped his sister up as well.

"_Ganzu Garon_"

Rembrant, Maruss's book owner called out a different spell and Maruss started to throw iron spike balls out of his hands. They were heading straight for Graviray as he was helping her up.

"Graviray, behind you." Reece said to her brother. He turned around and throw his hand into the direction of the spiked orbs. Then black lights surrounded them and they all were brought to the ground.

"We have to end this now Reece." Graviray said as he helped her to her feet.

Robnos started to gather energy into his eyes. "Lets unleash our full power." Ruku, Robnos's book owner said as his book started to glow brighter.

"Let destroy them." Maruss called out evilly.

"_Gigano Garanzu_" Rembrant called out Maruss's most powerful spell. A giant drill came out of Maruss's hand and he started charging at them.

Both Reece and Graviray both were standing next to each other and they soon both raised their hands towards their opponents. It was time to unleashed their full power as well.

"_Biraitsu_" Ruku said and Robnos fired a much more powerful laser out of his eyes and it was coming as fast as Maruss charging at them with his giant drill. The siblings both felt their powers combining together and they were gathering strength from each other. Reece eyes shot opened and more powerful version of the reis spell formed in her hand. She could feel it leaving her hand, and within one second, it fired out and collided with Robnos's giant laser.

Graviray's eyes shot open too and a more black and purple energy formed into his hand. It was extremely powerful that it felt like his arm was being pulled off. All the gathered energy was then unleashed into a giant beam-like wave of gravity and it collided with Maruss's drill.

An explosion was detonated when all four spells collided with each other. It's power had sent Graviary and Reece to the ground. And there was no telling what was happening to the other teams.

The explosion cleared and Maruss and Robnos's spell books were flat. Graviray struggled to get up, but felt a bit weak on his legs. But then his head started to hurt like hell as he clutched it with his hands. It was too unbearable, but suddenly it stopped as soon as it came. But then Graviray's arm started to move by itself. He tried to stop it, but no luck. His hand was opened at was aiming straight at Maruss and Robno's teams.

He felt something that he never felt before, something so awesome, something so powerful, something... evil. An small orb of light began to formed in his palm. It was starting to glow brighter and brighter. Reece watched was happening to him, even their parents watched at what was happening. The orb of light in Graviary's hand was starting to separate itself from his hand, and just like that, it was fired out of his hand at it came straight at Maruss and Robnos. An explosion was taken place where the orb of light hit its target.

Graviray could hear the screams of Maruss and Robnos as they were starting to disappear, because that orb of light had burned both of their books. Their book owners took off running. He only watched at the evil mamodos until the both were completely gone.

The others all gasped at what happen. They all know who has that kind of power, and it wasn't good.

Graviray was trembling as sweat came down from his face, he looked down at his hands. They were trembling too and thought.

'How did this happen?'

**To Be Continue...**

**

* * *

Author Notes:**

**Computerfreak101**: I was going to say the same exact same thing that you said in your last review. I'm sick and (beeping) tired of it too. And I guess that we both pissed each other off. And we both acted like jerks, and I'm sorry for that. And IF your sorry for that too, then I forgive you. Because I know that we both were hurt, insulted, and mocked.

And I don't like sending and receiving shit either. And if it's really true that if I really do make you sick, then you also make me sick. And what I said to 'Twilight Memories' wasn't shit. She was going at it with me too.

But like you said, and like I'm going to say: This battle ends NOW.

Anyway, well, here's my answer: I choose option **1**.

I want to be friends with you too. And I'm willing start over and try this again like you are.

Like you said, your not like a bad person. And I'm not a bad person either.

So yes, I choose option **1**.

And I guess that we haven't had a proper introduction with our Yami's.

So hears my yami, Kaiser, the prince of shadows and nightmares.

Kaiser: Nice to meet you Cf101 and Ms. Queen of Thieves. (He means that in a good way.)

And I'm now showing some backbone for now on. And I'll stop the stuff of being a bit too drama, and you can't blame me, I have problems in my life that I'm trying to fix.

So yes, again, I choose option _1_, and I want to be friends again. So truce. (Holds out hand) please.

And you're not a 'no one'. You are a great authoress and a great friend.

And I like your new Zatch Bell story.


	8. The True Evil Within

_Hi I'm back with the new chapter. Sorry if it took long._

_If I make any grammar or error mistakes, point them out for me and I'll try to do better._

_And if you were all wondering how Graviray used the 'Radom' spell, or the Zofis thing with Koko and Kiko._

_Well then, Fasten your seatbelts, bring out the popcorn, drinks, and candy, and sit back in your comfy chairs and read! Because this chapter has all the answers to your questions!_

_I hope._

_And this chapter is told in Zofis' point of view._

* * *

**Chapter 9: The True Evil Within.**

Ever since the battle for the Mamodo King, I always had a feeling that I might lose my only chance to rule. But ever since I manipulated my book owner and my so called wife, I slowly put together a plan to make sure I would come back and reek havoc and destruction on both the Mamodo world and the human world. But to do that, I needed an heir. So one very dark night, just the kind of nights that I loved, I forced myself onto my book owner and gave her one Hell of a ride in her life. She might've not enjoyed it, but I sure as hell did. But fortunately for me, she was still under my control. (SO EVIL!)

Then my demise came into one final battle against four other Mamodos: Brago, Zatch Bell, and Zeno.

Surely I was defeated, no scratch that, destroyed, as soon as everyone's most powerful spells collided. It had vaporized entire my body completely, but my spirit still remains trapped in the human world. But now my plan was beginning to come together. I needed my heir... my seed... my child to help me back with new body. But since my so called wife gave birth to a girl, born without my powers, my plan grew a little hole in it. Figures that something like that would go bad. But I at last, I found myself a host, to preserved my spirit within. The children of my former enemies: Brago and Sherry. Their daughter was useless to me, she was filled with too much happiness, too much joy. But as for their son, oh yeah, he was filled with nothing bu darkness, his heart was as cold as his father's once was, if not, colder. He was perfect for me, he should've been my son instead. At last, I have found my host. I moved closer to his body, closer, and closer, and closer, and closer. Until I finally possessed him at the moment he came out of that bitch of a mother of his.

Sometimes, I would look through his eyes (That why Graviray's eyes sometimes change) to see what's happening in life once a few times. But then it was the moment that once I saw the eyes of my daughter, my plan was almost complete. And at once that when my mind controlled servants, Maruss and Robnos, attacked, it was time for me to take control and bring my host to no more harm, so I destroyed their books and they were sent back. Now only one objective remains.

My host must be kissed by the very lips of my daughter. But not by force, but by love. They were getting closer to each other, so close that I could hear both of their hearts beating at the same time. And now it's only a matter of time before they admit their feelings to each other, and soon give each other their first kiss.

And once their lips meet, spirit would be able to travel into my daughter's body. And then, my transformation will be complete.

I would soon have a new body, and my spell book will be reborn as well. But my so called wife is useless to me now. I don't need her anymore. My daughter will be the one to use my spells and together along with my 'new' son, nothing will stop me from making both worlds the way I want it to be: MINE!

(laughs evilly)

(Not me, him.) (Points at the insane, evil laughing Zofis)

_**To Be Continue...**_


	9. Eavesdropping

**Chapter 10: Eavesdropping. **

Graviray continued to stare at his hands as they trembled in fear. Reece approached her younger brother and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Bro. Are you all right?" she asked as she stare into his eyes.

"No Reece, I'm far from all right. Look what I did to those demons. What I did to them scared me." that was all Graviray could answer. He got back on his feet and pulled the hood of his black cloak over his head.

"Graviray?" heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned to see his mother and father. Sherry was terrified of what she saw him do. That power he used to defeat those two mamodos was the same power that both she and Brago had thought they destroyed those many years ago during the battle for Mamodo King. Even though Brago didn't show it, he was just as worried as Sherry is.

"Mom... Dad." Graviray's voice sounded like the way it was when he was six. Sherry moved closer to her son, but he only moved back. He feared of what will happen to him. Or what will his father will do to him. He has a scar for proof of what happen him when he was ten. Brago, Reece, and Graviray were training in the mamodo world. But one time, Graviray's anger was starting to overcome him in his training. It made his powers become lethal. And in one time, he lost control and almost put his own sister's life in danger. Graviray didn't mean to, but his father used a Gigano Reis spell on Graviray to stop him. It may had knocked him unconscious, but it left a permanent mark on his back. He never told his mother, and Brago forced Reece not to tell either.

The mark was still on his back. And it even emotionally scarred him to this very day. His mother approached him again, but then he back away again. Sherry stopped and looked into her son's eyes. She could see the fear growing inside him, along with the evil spirit. She held out her arms to him. Graviray relaxed a bit and came into his mother's arms.

"Please don't fear me, my child." she said as she buried her face in her son's hair.

_Thirty Minutes Later._

The Belmond's Car was parked by the driveway of the Belmond Mansion. Brago and Sherry schedule a meeting with Kiyo, Megumi, Koko, and Kiyo's cousin Emmie.

Graviray was worried to death by what he did earlier. But he walked into the mansion anyway.

"You're not in trouble Graviray, your father and I are just worried about you." his mother said as she kept her arm around his shoulder, and she pulled him closer to her side.

_Later._

The other parents showed up with their kids. Except I'm not quite sure if Emmie has any kidsyet. Brago and Sherry led them into the laudry room that was really a basement with laundry machines, washers, and driers.

"Okay you two, what's this emergency that we need to talk about?" Kiyo asked, but was then nudged in the back by his cousin.

"Hush Kiyo, I want to hear what's going on with their kids." Emmie spoke to him.

"Actually it's only our son." Brago corrected the cousin of the reader of the red book.

"Okay, what'sgoing on?" Megumi spoke lastly so they could get on with the conversation.

"Hold on for a minute." Sherry responded. She walked over to a button of the washer and drier that was closest to the stairs. It caused a loud noise that all their kids couldn't hear them talking. But their children were already outside the laundry room door.

"Our parents are covering with the washing machines." Reece said to the others, who were trying to listen as well.

"TO THE CHUTES!" Graviray called out. Then both Reece and him began running to another part of their mansion. Kiko, Neo, and Meggy didn't get but they followed the Belmond siblings anyway.

_With The Parents._

"We believe that something is happening to Graviray. Something bad." Sherry began talking.

"Well that would sure explained the part when he fired that ball of light out of his hand." Megumi responded.

"No duh." Brago responded as well.

"But how can he do something like that if Brago doesn't evenhave that kind of power?" asked Emmie.

But then Kiyo spoke next.

"It's really impossible... unless,"

_With The Teens._

"Just get down there and find out what they're talking about." Reece said to her brother as he was wrapping some rope around his waist.

"Fine, just don't drop me this time... donkey killers." Graviray responded as he snuck into one of the laundry chutes. The others were holding onto the rope and they were slowly and gently lowering Graviray down to the laundry room.

Graviray was dangling from the rope upside down as he was now looking at the adults talking from the chute. But fortunately for him, theycouldn't see or hear him.

_With The Parents._

"Unless it's Zofis." Kiyo finished his sentence.

Everyone except Brago and Emmie gasped.

"But he was destroyed back in the final battle. How can he still be alive?" Sherry asked in shock.

"Well, you know what they say: Spirits never sleep with unfinished business." Kiyo answered.

"So what your saying is that the spirit of this Zofis person has somehow possessed Graviray." Emmie asked in dome sort of a sarcastic tone of voice.

"It's possible. I mean, he possessed me when he was alive." Koko responded in fear. She was indeed scared when she first met Zofis, before hetook overher mind. And worse of all, that horrible night when he raped her, before the final battle. And then she was left all alone to give birth to her daughter.

"And that also explains why our son's eyes have been changing." Sherry.

" But why did he possessed Graviray instead of Kiko?" Megumi asked next.

"Maybe because Kiko wasn't born with his powers. But she may have his powers, but isn't able to unlock them.He probably wants a body with real mamodo blood, like Reece and Graviray." Kiyo explained.

"But something tells me that there's more to this mystery then what we now know. But what?" asked Sherry as she began to pace a bit. But within a few seconds something shocking came into Koko's head.

"Kiko." she said.

"What?" everyone except Brago asked.

"What if it's Kiko that Zofis is really after, and he possessed Graviray only perhaps to preserv his spirit." Koko explained to the others.

Graviray still watched them talk, but a voice was speaking to itself inside his mind. "Close, but not exactly my so call mate." the voice said.

"Anyway, whatever we think is going on, we're going to have to tell our kids." Brago spoke out to the rest of the others.

"How do you think they'll handle it Brago?" Sherry asked.

_With The Kids._

All the kids pulled Graviray out of the chute, but he was still dangling from the rope.

"I'M POSSESSED BY AN EVIL MAMODO!" Graviray yelled out in shock.

All the other kids gasped, but then they lost their grip of the rope. And Graviray ended up felling down the chute. They all looked down as soon as they heard a loud banging crashing sound.

"I'm okay. Concrete broke my fall."

_**To Be Continued... Next Chapter: It happens, the kiss... and the return of you know who. Bum, Bum, BUM!**_


	10. The Dance of Evil

**Chapter 11: The Dance of Evil.**

No sunlight was shown, but it was morning. The sky was nothing but cloudy.

Graviray groaned underneath his bed sheets, thanks to the bump on his head that he got when he was dropped down the laundry chute. But something was making his pain worse, but he couldn't tell what, or who was doing this.

_Zofis's POV._

Wake up my host. Today's the day that I will return to the cursed world that you call home. Let me see through your eyes, and I'll guide you to my seed. Together, I'll let you both have... some fun, you both will perform the dark dance that will fully restore my powers. And then you're lips will meet, where I'll absorb myself into my seed's body. And last, I'll have a new body, more powerful than ever. And you will be my 'son'.

_Graviray's POV._

No! Whoever you are, I won't let you do this. I won't let you use Kiko for your own twisted schemes. I won't let it happen! I WON'T!

_Zofis's POV._

Foolish boy. You were born with a single purpose: To become the host that'll preserve my spirit. Destiny and fate had chosen you to bring me back to life. It's inevitable to deny what you were created to do. Now give me control over your mind!

_Graviray POV._

NO! I can't! I won't let you!

_Zofis's POV._

Give... Me... Control!

_Graviray's POV._

NO!

_Zofis's POV._

YES!

_Graviray's POV._

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Normal POV._

Graviray's head shot up in fear. He was sweating all over. What was happening to him? Why won't this evil spirit leave him alone?

Then it began. He gripped his head with his hands and rolled aggressively all over his bed. What ever this evil spirit is, it's starting to take control... and it was winning.

The struggle went on for seconds until the hybrid's body stopped. He raised his head from his bed. At first he was struggling and was in a lot of pain, but now, he seem to be... relaxed.

The hybrid's eyes slowly opened, but his normal red irises were gone, perhaps forever. Now all that was left in those eyes is nothing but colors of evil red and disgusting yellow. Zofis has won. Today, was the day.

The mind controlled hybrid got out of bed and began to move slowly to the wall of his bedroom. The body raised its hand up to the wallpaper and its fingernails began to grow into long sharp claws. The body stabbed its new grown claws into the wallpaper and began to write something.

_Two Hours Later._

Reece was running around the mansion, looking for something... or someone.

"Mom. Have you seen Graviray? I can't find him anywhere." she spoke to her mother as she entered another room.

"Sorry, honey, I'm afraid I haven't" Sherry answered. Reece just shook her head in worry as she continued to run down a hallway.

"No running, Reece!" Sherry called out to her daughter.

_Somewhere in the Forest._

Graviray was still wearing his black night shirt and night shorts. But good thing that he was wearing a black jacket. He was walking into the forest near the Belmond mansion, still under the evil spirit's control. The sky was still cloudy and a small breeze had just picked up. The grass was covered in morning dew was wetting his bare feet as he walked deeper into the forest.

He brushed bushes and tree branches out of his way. He didn't want this to happen, but the influence of the evil spirit inside him was pushing him to continue.

Within five minutes, he came into a small lake in the center of the forest. He had reached his destination, or the destination that the evil spirit wants him to be. He walked over to a large tree and sat cross legged next to it and he leaned his body against its trunk.

All that he had left to do is wait.

_Back in the mansion._

"Father. Have you seen Graviray?" Reece asked Brago as she came into the living room where Brago is leaning against the big window.

"No." he answered his daughter's question.

"Where could he be?" Reece asked herself.

_With Sherry._

"Mrs. Sherry?" Sherry's butler Jii spoke to her as he entered the room she was in.

"Yes, Jii,"

"Pardon me but I have discover some sort of... message I your son, master Graviray's bedroom." Jii spoke again.

Sherry was surprise when she heard what her butler said. She got up on her feet and faced him.

"Show me, Jii."

_Back with Graviray five minutes later._

He felled asleep for a while, but was then woken up by a familiar voice.

"Graviray?"

He raised his head to see a girl with brown hair with a one streak that is orange. And those deep chocolatebrown eyes always made him remember who this girl is.

"Kiko." he responded as he got up to see her eye-to-eye. Kiko was still wearing her light purple night gown, but she was wearing a brown comfortable coat-like jacket over it. With that, it made her look exactly like her mom when she was mind-controlled by Zofis. They were both the same height, so they didn't have to look down or up at the other.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the hybrid child.

"I should be asking you the same question." he answered.

"Well I had a dream last night, and it was telling me something, something that involves this place. It told me that I should come here. I don't know why, but it said I should come." she responded.

"Same thing with me." Graviray spoke next as soon as Kiko was done.

She look into Graviray's eyes. They were different, they weren't the usual apple red color that he always had. It was now blood red and sun yellow colored. "Graviray, what's wrong with your eyes?" Kiko asked.

"Oh, I just don't feel like myself today." he answered. He stared back into Kiko's sweet face and sweet chocolate brown eyes. "Kiko, there's something that I wanted to tell you for a very long time, ever since we first met. It's just that I was too shy to tell you ever since. Kiko, I lo..." Graviray spoke to her, but then he was cut off by Kiko.

"I'm so cold." she said.

"I know what will take your mind off the freezing air." Graviray spoke to her again. He may still sound like himself, but the evil spirit was still in control of him.

"May I ask what it is?" she asked him.

"Will you honor me with a dance?" he offered.

_Graviary's POV._

Kiko! Get away from me! It's a trap! The evil spirit wants you so it could have a body of its own! Get away before its too late!

_Zofis's POV._

Silence! Today's the day that I return! And I won't let you stop me!

_Normal POV._

"I would love to." Kiko spoke with happiness and warmth in her eyes. She took his hand, but he stopped her for a minute.

"I have a better idea ." he said to her, then he leaded her to the lake that they were in.

"But Graviary. It's tool early and too cold to go swimming." Kiko said to him.

"Who said anything about swimming?" he responded to her.

Graviray's body began to give off a small purple glow around himself. The same thing happen to Kiko's body. "I have the powers of gravity remember. Just stay with me and there'll be nothing to worry about." he said with insist in his voice.

Kiko trusted him and followed him to the lake, still holding his hand. She would of thought that they'll fall in and get soaked. But as soon as their bare feet touched the watery surface, their feet stayed on the surface instead of falling in. Kiko imagine this as a fantasy-come-alive. They continue to walk on the lake until they were in the very center. The surface may have still wet their bare feet, but to them, it felt like they were walking on solid ground. Only it was a bit wet and ripples were form for every step they take on the surface.

"This is the best moment of my life." Kiko said to Graviray.

"Me too." the hybrid responded.

Kiko wrapped her arms around Graviray's neck as he wrapped his around her waist. She was as happy as much as the evil spirit inside Graviray was. They began to move slowly back and forth and in circles around the lake.

"I always wonder how you do this?" she asked.

"With my powers. But most of all, with love." Graviray answered her.

Kiko smiled as she then rested her head on Graviray's chest, hearing his heart beat beside her ear. But it sounded so slow and so distant. Graviray then buried his head in her beautiful brown hair as they both continue to dance on the watery surface of the lake.

(Zofis's energy is what's making them stand on the lake's surface without falling in.)

_Back at the mansion._

Sherry got Brago and Reece to follow them into Graviray's room. Both Sherry and her daughter gasped at what they found while Brago's eyes were wide open in shock.

"No." Reece spoke out first.

"It can't be." Sherry spoke next.

"It has already begun." Brago spoke last.

"We need to get Koko and stop them before it's too late." Sherry said as she started to leave the room while Brago and Reece followed.

Inside Graviray's room, there was writing on the wallpaper that gave out a both a message and warning. And it says:

**My Daughter's the door.**

**Your Son's the key.**

**Today, I Return!**

_**To Be Continued... next chapter: the kiss and the resurrection. (I promise this time.)**_


	11. The Kiss of Evil

_I've Updated, but you all already know that. Well enough of me. Here's the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Kiss of Evil.**

Brago, Sherry, Reece, and Koko were rushing through the forest. They had to find Graviray and Kiko before you-know-what happens.

"Are you sure that it's this way Brago?" Sherry asked her husband. She was carrying his black spell book with her, incase of something bad happens.

"I'm positive Sherry. They're only a mile away. We have to move faster, before it's too late." Brago responded to his wife as he jumped over a log. Reece had no problem jumping over it either, but Sherry and Koko had to move around it.

'Please be safe, Graviray. Please' The blond thought as she caught up with Brago and Reece.

'I won't let _him_ take you away from me Kiko, I promise.' Koko also thought to herself as she too caught up with the others.

_At the lake in the middle of the forest._

Both Graviray and Kiko had just finished dancing. Now they both continue to walk on the lake's surface, heading back to the solid ground. And the only thing that they got wet was their bare feet. Kiko had her head resting on Graviray's shoulder and had her arms wrapped around his stomach. Graviray had his head resting on Kiko's head as he wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"That was incredible." Kiko spoke softly to the hybrid next to her.

"I know." Graviray responded as he drew Kiko closer to his side. Now they were back on the solid ground and the purple glow that kept both of them on the lake's surface had disappeared.

"Graviray what's wrong? You're acting different today." Kiko spoke. She then turned to face him and now her chocolate eyes were now fixed on the new red and yellow eyes that belong to the hybrid.

"There's nothing wrong Kiko. I'm perfectly fine." Graviray answered her in a way that sure that almost anyone could tell that he had an evil spirit inside him.

"I'm worried about you Graviray. If that evil spirit inside you ever does anything to you, I'll never forgive myself. I want you to be safe and happy. I wanted to tell you how I feel for along time Graviray." Kiko said as tears formed in her eyes. The real Graviray was surprised at what he heard. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her too, but the evil spirit inside him was still in control.

"I love you!" Kiko cried out as she then threw her arms around him and brought him into an embracing hug.

"I love you too." he responded.

_Zofis's POV._

Excellent! My powers are fully restored. Now all that I need left is my daughter's body.

_Graviray's POV._

No! Kiko! Get away! Zofis will use you to bring himself back to life! Get away from me!

_Zofis's POV._

How many times do I have to tell you, you host. SHUT UP! I can't let you stop me now, and I won't let you stop me! Not when I'm so close to my goal!

_Graviray's POV._

Get... Out... Of... My... Body... You... Parasite!

_Normal POV._

"Graviray? Can you do something for me, please?" Kiko asked the hybrid in her arms. He nodded in return.

"What is it?"he asked her. They stared into each other's eyes like, forever. There was silence among them for minutes, until it was broken by Kiko's answer.

"Kiss me."

_Zofis's POV._

Yes! Yes! That's it! Kiss him!

_Graviray's POV._

No! Don't do It please!

_Normal POV._

Kiko's lips began to move closer and closer and closer to Graviray's face... until

_Zofis's POV._

Yes!

_Graviray's POV._

No!

_Zofis's POV._

YES!

_Graviray's POV._

NO!

_Zofis's POV._

YES!

_Graviray's POV._

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Zofis's POV._

YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!

_Normal POV._

Their lips met.

_Somewhere near the center of the forest._

Reece had stopped dead in her tracks. "No."

"What is it, Reece?" Sherry asked as she and Koko stopped next to her.

"We're too late. It has already happened." she responded to her mother. Both Sherry and Koko gasped in shock at what Reece said.

"HURRY!" Brago called out to the girls. He too could sense Zofis's life energy coming back too life. He sprinted off faster than he was before. And the others continue to run faster than they were before as well.

They have to find them. Now!

_Back with the couple._

A small light appeared inside Graviray's mouth and it was getting brighter and brighter each second.

Kiko's eyes shot wide open as she saw the shining light leaving Graviray's mouth and began to enter her mouth. She broke their kiss and was backing up away from Graviray. His eyes changed from red and yellow back into the apple red colored eyes that he always had. He had regained control over his body again.

"KIKO!" he shouted as he ran up to her and gently shook her to wake her up.

"Graviray." she answered as she raised her head to his. "I'm sorry."

After her last words, she screamed in pain as a bright aura surrounded her. Graviray wrapped his arms around her. No matter what this evil spirit is doing, he won't leave her. He held her close to himself as she continue to scream in pain. Graviray saw where all that bright light was coming from; Kiko's back.

He kept staring at the light as he held Kiko even more closer to himself. His eyes shot wide open at what he then saw. A large slash-like-cut opened up in her back and more light was coming out of it. If that wasn't a bad sight for Graviray, then the last thing he saw scared the living hell out of him.

A pale ghost-like hand emerged from Kiko's back. Then it became an arm, and last, the rest of whatever it was attached to emerged out of her.

The giant flash of light had sent both Graviray and Kiko flying to the ground. Kiko's screaming had reduced to deep breathing. She was sweating all over her face, but at least the pain had stopped. She had enough strength to open her eyes and stand up a bit. She found herself on Graviray. His eyes opened as well, but his normal apple red colored eyes were back to normal.

"You okay?" he asked her and she nodded. She then got off of him and he got back up himself. The next thing they heard was evil hellish laughing. They both hold each other and braced themselves for whatever came out of Kiko.

A figure stood where the source of light once was. It appeared to be as tall as Graviray and Kiko are. It had sharpred clawed finger nails and it had pale-white skin. It was wearing a dark purple cloak with long sharp yellow spines around the collar part. And it was wearing a large iron mask-like helmet on its head. The figure stood up and faced both Graviray and Kiko. It smiled evilly, then it slowly removed its helmet from its head. The figure's face looked like something that you would see on either a doll or a clown, except it looked more... decayed.

Its right eye was yellow and red colored, but its left eye had pale colors that made it look like the figure was blind in was blind, and black blood was oozing out it. And its right cheek was rotten away, so all that you could see was its skeleton. And lastly, it had dirty decayed orange hair. And it looked both pissed and happy at the same time.

"At last. I never thought my plan would work, but it had. At last, I live once more, with a new body. I'm more powerful than I was before." the figure spoke to the teens ahead of itself.

"You're Zofis." Graviray spoke to the figure.

"Indeed, I am." the figure we know as the new reborn Zofis answered. He then turned his attention to Kiko next to Graviray. "Aw, Kiko. You look so much like your mother, when I took overher mind. I know we never had any... quality time together, time between... father and daughter."

Kiko felt like she was going to die at the evil words of the figure. "You're my... father?"

Zofis nodded and walked closer to Kiko, but then Graviray got in front of him. "I won't let you hurt her!" he called out at the reborn evil being. Zofis only chuckled evilly at Graviray's words.

"Oh, I won't hurt her, in fact, I was going to let her become my slave. And since you love her so much, I'm going to let you..." Zofis responded as he then raised his hand at Graviray's face and then it started to glow. "... join me." Then a blackish purple aura glowed around Graviray's body as he grabbed his head and began screaming in pain.

The pain was unbearable and Graviray thought he was being torn aprat piece by painful piece. But Zofis then dropped his hand down and the aura around Graviray disappeared. The young hybrid's eyes opened and he stood up again.

"Graviray?" Kiko asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. But he then turned around really fast at her and it revealed his eyes changed again. But they weren't yellow and red. This time, his eyes were unholy dark purple colored.

"What have you done to him?" she shouted at Zofis.

"I only brought him over to our side, that's all. But now..." Zofis answered, but then he raised his hand at Kiko and it glowed again. "Come to me... Kiko." he finished.

She screamed again as the same aura surrounded her and she too grabbed hold of her head. And as soon as the glow disappeared, Kiko stopped screaming and her eyes were too were changed from her normal chocolate eyes, into dark unholy purple eyes.

"Excellent my daughter. Now take this." Zofis spoke to Kiko. Then he reached into his dark purple cloak and pulled out a dark purple spell book.

GRAVIRAY! KIKO! NO!" someone called out to them. They all turned around to find Brago, Reece, Sherry, and Koko coming into view.

"You're too late fools. They're both mine now." Zofis called out to them.

"Zofis. It can't be." Brago spoke in shock.

"We're too late." Sherry said as she fell on her knees and tears appeared in her eyes.

"And I still have a score to settle with you too. And that goes to you too Koko! For not being strong enough to make me the king!" Zofis yelled at them. Graviray walked passed Zofis and spoke out to his family.

"You were never the mother you should've been Sherry. And I should've destroyed you when I had the chance, Reece. And I shall have my revenge after what you did to me father." his voice sounded raspy and more dark. He raised his hand at them and it started to glow.

Graviray smiled evilly as his family was forced to the ground by his power. It was stronger than it once was.

"Excellent my 'son'. Now daughter, let's finish them." Zofis said to Kiko.

"Yes father." she answered with an evil giggle-like laugh. She then opened Zofis's spell book and it glowed with the same color as the book's binders. "_Radom_"

Zofis firedan explosive psychic orbout at the Belmond family and Koko, who were still pinned down by Graviray's power. It made a direct attack and an explosion was set off.

"Wonderful. They are all finally destroyed. Now my children, lets go and make the Mamodo world and the human world exactly what we want it to be: Mine." Zofis announced. Then he let out his evil laugh as he put his helmet back on his head and walked away, with the mind-controlled Graviray and Kiko smiling evilly as they followed their 'father', holding hands.

_**To Be Continued...** (A/N: I always thought about making Zofis coming back as an undead version of himself was a good idea.)_

_

* * *

_

_Mini Story_

_Me: (I'm staring at Zofis evilly while smiling.)_

_Zofis: seriously, why are you staring at me like that?_

_Me: I've been waiting all this time for you to get out of Graviray's body. And now that you have, let's play a game of Whack-a-Zofis._

_Zofis: No! Not the stick!_

_Me: Oh, I'm not using the stick..._

_Zofis: (Sighs in relief.)_

_Me: I"M GOING TO BE USING THIS! (Pulls out a giant sludge hammer the size of a tree.)_

_Zofis: OH DEAR FUCKING HELL SHIT! (Starts running away screaming like the girl he really is.)_

_Me: (while chasing Zofis.) WAIT! HOLD IT! STOP! I JUST WANT TO CRUSH YOU!_

_But later I ended up backing him into a corner._

_Me: Say night, night!_

_Zofis: KOKO HELP ME!_

_Me: SHUT UP AND HOLD STILL! THIS WILL ONLY HURT A LOT!_

_I was about to smash Zofis until a rock was thrown at it hit me in the head._

_Me: (really pissed off now.) WHO DARES!_

_I turn around to see Koko in her battle outfit, hopping around me, sticking her tongue out at me. And I then I turn and smash Zofis with my sludge hammer. Koko continues to make fun of me._

_Then I turn my attention to all of you people who are reading this chapter, then I turn back to Koko who's still making fun of me. Then I look back at all of you, then back at Koko. I then raised my sludge hammer high in the air._

_Me: (saying this to all of you readers about Koko.) All right..._

_Then I raise my hammer even higher._

_Me: ... THIS CHICK IS TOAST!_


	12. Evil Reborn

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Computerfreak101: **Cool! Together, You, me, and Twi will stop at nothing to make Zofis's life a living hell! And if you read my mini story at the bottom of this new chapter, then things are about to get extremely intense! You are welcome to join and watch._

_**Twilight Memories: **Yes, duh, I know all about the part that only one person can read from each spell book. I'm not stupid. And if you just read this new chapter I made, then you'll get the information that you need to know why Kiko's Zofis's book owner now. Besides, back in the last battle a thousand years ago, the millennium used to have book owners back in the past, but since they were freed by Zofis and are going to be in the battle that's happening now, they get new book owners. So how do you explain that, huh? And well, thanks for pointing out the grammar errors. But, like I said before in one of the previous chapters, even though I proofread it, I sometimes miss a few mistakes. And the whole past-present thing, It's really confusing that it gives me a headache. So the next time you review, can you please not be too jumpy in pointing out errors, it sort of makes me feel like I work on these chapters for nothing but to only get spelling lessons and directions. And if there are any grammar errors in this chapter, then please just ignore them. No one is perfect in grammar, ya know. But to make it up to you somehow, I've made a special mini story at the bottom of this chapter that I think you'll love to read, I hope. So you're more than welcome to read it and find out what happens in the mini story._

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Evil Reborn. **

The smoke was disappearing and it appeared that Brago, Sherry, Reece, and Koko had survive Zofis's blast. But Sherry didn't care. Streams of tears kept pouring from her face and she can't stop.

"NO! How can this happen? First I lost Koko to that monster and now I lost my only son!" she screamed in sorrow. Even more tears formed in her eyes. Reece was also crying for losing her brother to that... that... thing!

"Sherry?" Koko spoke to her best friend.

"I never wanted this to happen!"

"Sherry?"

"Again, another horrible thing that I waspowerless to stop!"

"Sherry?"

"I'M SUCH AN AWFUL BAD MOTHER! ALL I WANTED IS WHAT WAS BEST FOR HIM! AND NOW HE'S TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!"

"SHERRY!" Koko yelled at her and slapped her across the face to make her snap out of it. Sherry immediately shuts up once she felt Koko's slapped her.

"Koko." she spoke, but had nothing else to say.

"Remember Sherry, I was controlled by Zofis back in the battle for mamodo king, but both you and Brago were able to destroy him and free me from his control." she explained.

"But that was only because we were also fighting Zatch, that child that looks like him, and the Mega-Mamodo. That was only because that our strongest spells collided. Now it's only us, and he's more powerful than he ever was." Sherry responded like it was the end of the world for her.

"That maybe true Sherry, but you and Brago still freed me from his grasp. So that means if you can save me from Zofis, then you can also save your son and my daughter. They're our children Sherry. And like you and Brago, Graviray has a strong heart. And my daughter will do anything to help too. I bet that they're fighting against his control as we speak. But they're still going to need our help. Come on, let's go save our children." Koko encouraged her best friend. She then reached her hand out to Sherry.

Sherry had found a little bit of light in this new dark tunnel that both she and her son were in. She took Koko's hand and Koko helped her up on her feet. "Let's go."

_Somewhere In The Dark Forest._

"Okay since we have finally destroyed those fools and that traitor, we can rest for a bit, my new children." the new, more powerful, undead Zofis said to Graviray and Kiko. They both released their hands from each other. "You both need to change."

"Why?" they both asked in unison.

"Do you both want to go around destroying things in public wearing those?" Zofis pointed at them. They both looked down at themselves and found that they were still wearing their night cloths.

"Point taken." the both spoke again in unison.

"Here." Zofis reached into his large dark purple cloak and pulled out two sets of clothing. One of them was all black, but the other was both red and white with dark red boots.

"This one's for you daughter." he handed the red and white one with the boots to Kiko. She slowly took them it into her arms and looked back at her evil father. " Your mother used to wore that outfit. And I believe that it's a class 'A' fashion statement." he explained with a little cackle.

"Thank you my father and lord. I'm obliged that you gave me this outfit. I'll go change now." she spoke. Kiko then walked behind a large tree and began to undress.

"And this one is yours my son." Zofis handed Graviray the set of black cloths.

"Thank you my father and lord. I'll go change too." Graviray spoke as well as he went behind another large tree. "My lord?"

"Yes my son." Zofis responded.

"There's something that was on my mind that I wanted to ask you." Graviray said.

"Let' er rip." Zofis gave him permission to ask his question.

"Well, I know some bits about the Mamodos and their spell books, but only one person can read from each spell book, right? So if Koko was your book owner back in the battle for Mamodo king, how come Kiko can read your book now?" he asked as he was still undressing.

"Why Graviray, didn't those imposters that you thought to be your parents ever tell you. Well, you see, it's true that one person can read from each book. Except for one thing. If anyway, instead of the book getting destroyed, if the Mamodo is the one destroyed instead, like I've been, the book owner and the spell book will lose all connections they both have with each other. And then the spell book will disappear into thin air instead of being burned. But if in a possible way, that a Mamodo is revived, its spell book will be reborn as well. But since that both the Mamodo and its spell book were destroyed permanently and were revived, they would need to find a New book owner, because like I said earlier, if the Mamodo was the one that was destroyed instead of the book, both the book and the book owner will lose all connections they both have. And since I was destroyed and revived, I needed a new book owner as well. And Kiko was the perfect one for the job. And as for the original book owner, they can't use the spell book anymore if the Mamodo has a new book owner. But they will be able read other spell books of other Mamodos that don't have book owners. Well, that's my answer.

_(A/N: Is that a good enough for you Twilight?)_

Graviray thought for a while, but soon he now understands it. "Thank you for your wisdom... father."

Within five minutes. Both Graviray and Kiko were all dressed up in their new battle outfits.

Kiko was the first to reveal herself to both her father and Graviray, but he just peeked around the tree. Kiko's outfit was indeed the same battle outfit that her mother, Koko wore when she was under Zofis's control. And the best I could describe it is that it made both Koko and Kiko look like sort of cross between a knight and a ranger whenever they where that outfit, even though this was Kiko's first time. And it made them both look 'HOT' when they where it. And lastly, Kiko was wearing an iron mask that only cover her eyes and the top of her nose, and it even has two long iron spines moving down from the bottom part of her mask.

Then lastly, Graviray revealed himself in his battle outfit. Everything he wore was black. He was wearing a black skin tight shirt with a white upside down star on its front. He was also wearing black sweat pants and black army boots. And last but not least, he was wearing a big black cape with a large white demon skull on its back and the exact same kind of iron mask that Kiko was wearing.

"Well now, tell me, what do you too think of each other's new look?" Zofis asked as he standing in between them. None of them spoke, and he knew why.

"Come on you two, there's no need hide your feelings, all three of us know that you two love each other." Zofis assist them to speak. Graviray was the first to say something.

"She's damn, hot, sexy. Something I would love to suck the life out of." he said with no regrets.

"You too. Hot and sexy as well. Something that I also would love to suck the life out of as well." Kiko responded. She then licked her lips in a sexual way.

"Then I guess I'll let you two have some 'alone time'." Zofis smiled evilly behind his helmet. He then walked off into the deepest darkest part of the woods. 'I'll let them have some more fun until the time is right for my conquest to begin.' he thought as he disappeared into the shadows.

Both Graviray and Kiko walked up to each other and wrapped their arms around each other. They moved their faces closer and were brought into a kiss. Their masks touched each other as well and they both inserted their tongues into each other's mouths. Kiko then moved explored Graviray's body with her hands. She only felt his chest and his back. It wasn't muscular, nor was it small, it was just normal. Graviray had some fun of his own too. He moved his hands onto Kiko's sides, hips, back, and even rubbed her neck with his hand.

They then removed their hands off each other and they took their masks off. Now with both of them looking into each other's pale purple eyes, they wrapped their arms around each other again and they both fell to the ground and continue their little make out.

_With Zofis._

"Now that everything's in order, there will be no one and nothing to stop me from making both worlds mine. All mine!"

**_

* * *

To Be Continued..._**

_MINI STORY: The dual!_

_(In real life, I now have the Zatch Bell video game! And it rocks!)_

_(Zofis sees me doing something so he walks over to me.)_

_Zofis: what are you doing Rahkshi?_

_Me: playing my newest video game._

_Zofis: oh. What is it?_

_Me: it's the new Zatch Bell video game._

_Zofis: (starting to seem interested.) Really?_

_Me: Yep_

_Zofis: (looks around to see that it's just only him and me) can you teach me how to play?_

_Me: okay._

_Minutes later._

_(Now Zofis knows how to play the Zatch Bell Video Game.)_

_Me: you know Zofis, I think that Zeno makes a better villain then you._

_Zofis: excuse me, but I'm positive that I make a better villain than Zeno._

_Me: oh come on, all I've seen you do in the show is just talk, set a town on fire, and even hypnotized some good-looking chick._

_Zofis: point._

_Me: my point is that you're all talk and no action. I've seen Zeno kicked Baltro's ass and erased Zatch's memories. Now that's what I call a better villain._

_Zofis: That's it! I'll prove to you that I'm a better villain than that Zatch clone freak!_

_Me: are you challenging me?_

_Zofis: as a matter of fact, yes!_

_Me: you're on!_

**_Minutes later._**

_(I told everyone about the challenge Zofis made. So there's a big dual on the video game. Me vs. Zofis. it's in a big room and we're playing on a big. Giant screen t.v. And that's not all, all the characters in the Zatch bell show are here to see the dual, and a lot of them are making bets. And I the front row with me and Zofis in big comfy chairs are Zatch, Kiyo, Brago, Sherry, Zeno, and Koko. And here's all the special guests that I invite: Twilight Memories, Computerfreak101, Miana, Mars Cutie, Staticshock28, BadboyUSA, Greenway, and everyone else who have reviewed all of my stories. And well, everyone's getting impatient because I'm going over a bunch of safety things first. Plus me and Zofis are wearing soda drinking hats. And when I say everyone, I mean by both Mamodos, their book owners, and all fanfiction artistes that I've invited.)_

_Kiyo: Come, Rahkshi get to the dual, we're getting bored here._

_Brago: We've paid nine dollars for a dual, not rules!_

_Sherry: hey! I've paid ten._

_Zatch: Rahkshi move it!_

_Me: hold your horses, I'm almost done._

_Someone in the back row: GET ON WITH THE DUAL FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!_

_(I then turn my attention to Zofis. Then I grab a microphone and I then start talking into it while I'm looking a Zofis.)_

_**Me: **Now Zofis, before we begin, let me just go over a few more safety procedures: Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Please keep your hands on the controller on all times. And if you suffer anything like major butt cramps, well, there's nothing we can do about it._

_Kaiser (remember, he's my yami.): come on hikari! These people want to see a show down!_

_Me: mind your business Kaiser, I'm almost done._

_Everyone: (shrugs.)_

_Me:(while still speaking into the microphone) now Zofis. Have you removed all of your jewelery?_

_Zofis: (sips some soda from the soda drinking hat on his head.)_

_Me: (silence for a few seconds until...)... Are you allergic to shellfish?_

_Everyone: RAHKSHI!_

_Me: Right then! Smoke him if you got it! (Then I ran to my chair and I turn on the game.)_

_(Me and Zofis had chosen our teams. Zofis chose himself and Koko and I've chosen Zeno and Dufort. And our battle arena is the park/playground.)_

_Me: Okay! Let's make it Rophie, Zophie!_

_Game: round one. BEGIN!_

_Everyone: (CHEERS OUT LOUD!)_

_Who will win? Me or Zophie? You decide._

_Zofis: STOP CALLING ME THAT_!


	13. The Ultimate Battle Part 1

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Blaze Azumanga Fire: **Hope you get better in the hospital. And you can vote who will win in my duel if you want, but the real way to decide who wins is for both me and Zofis to actually go at it. But anyways, enjoy this new chapter._

_**Chelseasba: **There you go, I've updated. Enjoy._

_**Wolf of the Night Rain: **Like up above for Chelsaesba, I've updated and enjoy._

_**Twilight Memories: **Well, actually, most of their original book owners are still alive. But for the grammar/spelling errors, I didn't mean it that way. I appreciate you helping me in pointing out my mistakes, it's just what I really meant was that when you point out mistakes, you sort of point out a lot of errors, and it could either be a bit annoying or it would make me nervous when I try to do better whenever I update something. You just misunderstood what I was saying in the last chapter. It was really that you can still help point out errors for me, but can you please just point only the **MAJOR** errors that I make, and not all of them. It really makes me nervous when I'm trying to update, and I end up making some more mistakes because of it. So can you please just point out the **MAJOR** errors if I make them, and not all of them. I would really appreciate it more._

_**Computerfreak101: **That's exactly how my duel with ZOPHIE will go. I appreciate you helping me with corrections as well. But like Twilight, you sort of point out a lot of them that aren't really much of a big deal, and it too makes me nervous when I'm updating, and it could end up with errors also. You can still help with the corrections, but like Twilight, could you please just point out only the **MAJOR** errors instead of all of them, like the ones that aren't much of a big deal. I would really appreciate it more as well. And I forgive you about the second chapter, just be careful how you plan out your chapters, because just like me, others will notice some similarities and will start to get suspicious. Oh, and Kiko wants to ask you something._

_Kiko: um, Cf101, why did you call me and Graviray naughty? What did we do that was naughty?_

_**Emma Iveli: **Okay, egg Zofis on if you want, it's your money and eggs that are on the line in this duel. Well, not really, but enjoy the chapter and the duel._

**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Ultimate Battle Part 1.**

Two days have pass since that dark morning when Zofis was reborn as his new more powerful, undead version.

Now here we find the three dark trio at the ruins of the old town where Zofis had destroyed back in the battle for Mamodo King. It now only serves as a dark reminder of a tragic past, and it's also a little detour for new people who have moved to Japan.

Zofis along with mind controlled 'children' were standing on top of ruined house roof that was strong enough to support their weight, looking down at group of people taking a tour through the burnt town.

"Now my children, the time has come to begin our conquest for global domination of both worlds. Juts stick with me Kiko, and you'll have nothing to worry about. And it's also time Graviray, to put your new powers to the test." the evil undead Mamodo spoke to the mind controlled teens, who only nodded slowly in agreement.

"Now ladies first. Will you give the honors, my daughter." he said with an evil smile. Kiko opened the Dark red-purple spell book in her hands and it glowed as she called out a spell.

"_Radom"_

A ball of light shot out of Zofis's hand and it blasted the ground in front of the group of people. The spell was just used to get their attention. The three evildoers jumped off the roof and landed on the ground in front of the group of people.

"Humans! Surrender to my new world order and I'll might let you all live." Zofis called out to the people.

"And what if we don't? Huh, punks?" someone from the group called out which got the rest to laugh at the dark trio. Then Graviray, Kiko, and Zofis's eyes began to glow through their iron masks/helmet.

"Have it your way then." Zofis responded calmly as he then snapped his fingers, which was an order for Kiko to call out another spell.

"_Teoradom_"

Zofis raised his hand up to the sky and then a cluster of glowing balls of light formed in midair. He smiled more evilly behind his helmet as his hand swung towards the ground and the cluster of balls began to fell from the sky. It made the group of people shut up and they began to scream and run away. "Oh no you don't. Do it, Graviray."

Graviray's purple eyes glowed even brighter as he too raised his hand up and another cluster of balls formed above him and his hand swung down and the cluster balls fell and blocked the tourists' only way out. They all turned around and looked at the dark trio.

"You all thought you would rather insult me and my children, eh! Well now it's our turn!" Zofis yelled out as Graviray took a step forward and waited for his 'father' to give him more power. A green energy whip formed in his hand and he gripped it. He swung it around himself for a bit, and last he lashed it out towards the group of tourists. The whip made contact and exploded, injurying few of the people.

How did Graviray get Zofis's powers again? Well it began yesterday morning.

_FLASHBACK._

_While Kiko was bathing in a nearby river, Zofis had a special 'gift' for Graviray._

"_Graviray. Now that I have set you free from your former parents, do you wish to be perfect?" Zofis asked and Graviray nodded. "Then you shall receive a 'gift'. A gift that will make you invincible. A gift that will make you divine. A gift that will make you... perfect." Zofis smiled evilly behind his helmet as he raised his hand to Graviray's body and it began to glow._

_A wisp of glowing air came out of Zofis's hand and it circled around Graviray's body. It felt cold against his skin, but then again, he always felt cold ever since he joined with Zofis and Kiko. The wisp then disappeared within Graviray's body. He felt more stronger than ever with this 'gift' inside him._

"_I've given you some of my own powers. But remember this. Over time, your new powers will fuse together with your original powers, giving you a power that even surpasses even me and your father. But you will always remain loyal to me, right?" Zofis explained. Graviray only nodded to his 'new father's' words._

"_Good. But you must remember this as well. You and my daughter may have been born as hybrids, but with every hybrid in life, they must choose wether to later in life become as either one of the things it's born of, or the other. So since my daughter has become my new book owner, that means she has chosen to become all-human. But now soon when the time has come, you must choose as well to become human like my daughter...or...become All-Mamodo forever._

_END FLASHBACK._

Kiko joined in and called out some of the first and the second spells. A lot of people were injured and the person who insulted the dark trio ended up dead by the hands of Zofis himself. Every tourist was either injured or knocked out, all except one. A mother and her two year-old daughter were back to a building, holding her child close to her. The three walked up to the mother and her daughter. Kiko was about to call out another spell until Zofis stopped her.

"Now it's your turn, Graviray. Destroy these two." Zofis said to his 'son' and he stepped up and raised his hand at the two humans. The woman's daughter was screaming in fear of Graviray. He waited for the power to come, but it didn't.

"Well my 'son', destroy them." Zofis repeated at him.

"Please, don't hurt my daughter. Please don't hurt Kitty." the mother begged Graviray not to attack, but he didn't listen... or did he.

Graviray was trying to make the power come to him again, and it was beginning to show up, but something was holding him back. Part of him wants to vaporize the two humans, but the other part was keeping him from doing it, like that other part doesn't want to kill them.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them!" Zofis snapped at him. The young child in the mother's arms began to scream and cry even louder.

Light began to appear in Graviray's palm, but it's somehow not coming out all the way. He wanted to both hurt them and not hurt them. He wasn't fighting himself, he was fighting against Zofis' control. He doesn't want to hurt the mother and child at all.

"Kill Them! Obey me!" Zofis shouted at him to do it, but the child screamed so loud that you just want to shut it up.

"KILL THEM! SILENCE THAT ANNOYING SCREAMING! I'M THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU FROM THOSE EVIL PEOPLE, NOW DO WHAT I SAY AND KILL THOSE DAMN HUMANS!"

The power was beginning to come at last. Graviray could feel the Radom spell forming more faster in his hand. It's time to unleash its destructive force. The mother covered her daughter's eyes and turned away to face their coming doom. Until...

"_Rior Reis"_

...two beams of purple and green energy shot out from nowhere and hit both Zofis and Kiko. Graviray swung his hand away and fired the Radom spell that was forming in his at wherever that attack came from. Than four figures appeared from the sand that was kicked up after Graviray's attack. It was Brago, Sherry, Reece, and Koko. Zofis and Kiko got back up and joined with Graviray.

"I thought we had destroyed all of you!" Zofis yelled.

"Just like you wouldn't go down that easy back in the battle for king, neither will we." Brago responded.

"And we won't stop until you release Graviray and Kiko." Reece spoked next.

"Zofis, this time we'll destroy you for good. And we'll make sure that you remain destroyed." Sherry finished as she opened Brago's black spell book.

"_Reis"_

Brago fired his gravity orb out of his hand at Zofis. Reece heard her mother's voice called out the same spell not only for real, but also in her mind. She too fired a gravity orb out of her hand as well. But the opposing side was ready to counter their attacks.

"_Radom_"

Kiko called out Zofis's first spell as he fired the orb of light out of his hand. Graviray fired an orb of light as well. Both gravity orbs and telekinetic orbs collided and exploded on contact. Now both sides were getting ready to launch their second waves.

"_Gigano Ries."_

"_Gigano Radom"_

Brago and Reece launched more powerful versions of their original Reis spells while both Zofis and Graviray launched more powerful versions of their original Radom spells. All four attacks collided like the first wave, but something happened to Brago, Reece, and Sherry, that caught them off guard.

_"Rond Radom"_

Kiko called out Zofis's third spell and an telekinetic energy whip appeared in his right hand and he whip lashed it out at the Bellmonds as soon as the explosion from their second attacks cleared up.

The Belmond's son unleashed one of his own original powers and pinned the rest of his family to the ground with gravity. It was so powerful, thanks to Zofis for giving Graviray more power, that even Brago can't break free from its crushing force.

"Even if this next spell doesn't kill you, I'll keep using it until it does!" Zofis cackled as he raised his hand into the air and Kiko called out his second spell.

"_Teoradom"_

Orbs of telekinetic light appeared in midair above Zofis and his 'children' and then he swung them down towards the Belmonds.

"This is the end for you... Brago and Sherry." Zofis said with an evil smile creeping on his face behind his iron helmet. Both Graviray and Kiko smiled evilly too as their purple eyes shined behind their iron eye masks. The Belmonds could do nothing but wait for the pain to come, until they heard a spell that doesn't belong to either Brago, nor Zofis.

"_Rashield"_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

MINI STORY: The Duel Part 2

(Me and Zofis are in the middle of round one of our duel on the Zatch Bell video game. In case you forgot, Zofis's chosen team is Zofis(himself) and Koko and my chosen team is Zeno and Dufort. And we're fighting in the park/playground arena.)

(And everyone's making and placing their bets, thanks to Kaiser and Maiana. Good characters are rooting for me to win while all the evil Mamodos and their book owners except Zeno and Dufort are rooting for Zophie.)

Zofis: Stop calling that!

Me: I'll prove to you that Zeno is a better villain than you'll ever be!

Zeno from the crowd: Thanks Rahkshi! At least someone appreciates me as a better evil Mamodo.

Zofis: and I'll prove to you that I'm the better Villain than Zeno!

(My team dodges Zofis's 'Londo Radom' spell and I attacked with a 'Zaker' spell, then a 'Zakerga' spell.)

Zofis: why do you keep hitting me with that combo!

Me: Because it's kicking your man-lady butt.

Zofis: I won't be having an attitude from an author!

(Meanwhile, Kaiser was feeling a bit lonely sitting all by himself, so he begins to scoot closer to Maiana.)

(I used the same combo again, but Zofis was ready for me this time.)

Zofis: Got ya!

(He then activates his team's 'Gigarado Shield' spell. Then blasts my team with a couple of 'Radom' spells.)

Zofis: Ha! How do you like me now!

Me: I don't. I hate you!

(Zofis unleashed his team's 'Teoradom' spell. But it's time for me to finish round one.)

Me: Stand up to this Man-Lady! (Then I activate Zeno's 'Rashield' spell. He really has that spell in the game. And Zofis's 'Teoradom' spell is reflected back at Zofis.)

Me: eat this! (Then I wipe out what's left of his team's health with a charged up 'Zakerga' spell.)

Zofis: WHAT!

Me: oh yeah! I'm the man! Am I the man?

Folgore: Hey everyone! Zophie got beaten by Rahkshi500 on round one. Let's all laugh at him!

(All the good character's are cheering for me and began laughing at Zofis, but all the evil characters except Zeno and Dufort are shouting 'Boo' at me. Who needs them anyway.)

(And Kaiser begins to scoot even closer to Maiana. What?)

(Oh, and everyone, since you all have your profiles where you keep all of your stories, communities, and favorites, do you know where or how I could create my own profile? Please.)

Zofis: You won't have that much luck in round two!


	14. The Ultimate Battle Part 2

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Computerfreak101: **Thanks for showing me how to make my own profile. And Maiana, thanks for excepting Kaiser's love. He's really tankful for it._

_**Twilight Memories: **Like Cf101, thanks for showing me how to make my own profile, so just enjoy this new chapter._

**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Ultimate Battle Part 2.**

"_Rashield"_

A spell was called out and an obelisk-like shield of white energy emerged from the ground and blocked the cluster of telekinetic orbs. The orbs were surrounded by electric shocks and were launched back at Graviray, Zofis, and Kiko.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Zofis yelled at his daughter to call out another spell, and so she did.

"_Gigarado Shield"_

Zofis shot his hand out from under his dark purple cloak and a giant shield of fire appeared out and blocked their reflected attack. "Who dares!" Zofis yelled out coldly and sickly.

Brago, Sherry, and Reece turned around to see who had cast that spell. At first they thought it was Zatch Bell, but instead, it was that mamodo child that looked like Zatch, except with pale skin, white hair, and dark purple eyes and his book owner: Zeno and Dufort.

"_Zaker"_

Graviray turned his head and saw a blast of yellow lightning heading towards them. He swung his hand around and unleashed his powers.A telekinetic orb formed in his hand and shot out and collided with the lightning. The dust that was kicked up soon expired and it revealed the King of The Mamodo World and his book owner: Zatch Bell and Kiyo.

"What are you guys doing here?" Reece called out at Zeno and Zatch.

"I felt Zofis's energy restored on the day he was reborn, so I gathered the mamodos who were in the last fight in the battle for king to aid you to destroy Zofis again." Zatch explained as both he and Kiyo grouped with the others.

"And I'm only doing this because I hate Zofis just as much as any one else." Zeno replied in a tone that sounds like he doesn't care at all of what's happening.

"We're here to help too." a voice spoke and Sherry turned to see Tia, Megumi, Neo, and Meggy standing by Zatch and Kiyo's side.

"Hey Tia, are you sure that Zanny with be okay." Megumi whispered into Tia's ear.

"Don't worry, Kolulu is taking care of her." the red-head answered.

"Neo, Meggy, help Koko get those innocent people out of here." Kiyo said to his kids and they agreed and ran to help Koko.

"Anyways, Zofis is more powerful than he ever was, so we're going to need all the help we could get." Brago spoke as he held out his hand, aimed at Zofis.

"Right." Sherry agreed as she reopened the black book. _"Gigano Reis" _and both Brago and Reece fired their Gigano Reis spells.

"_Zakerga"_

"_Zakerga"_

"_Saisu"_

Both Zatch and Zeno shot out stronger versions of their Zaker spells while Tia launched an energy wind blade. All five spells were on a collision course with Zofis and his 'children'

Graviray jumped in front of Zofis and Kiko and unleashed the flaming shield to block all of the attacks launched at them. As the shield disappeared, Graviray, Zofis, and Kiko were long gone. But that won't stop the group from giving up.

"I can sense them. They're heading to the forest." Brago said as he sprinted off through the burnt town and towards the forest, with the others following him.

_Meanwhile with Koko, Neo, and Meggy._

"Well, that's everyone." Neo spoke as he was sweeping his hands against each other.

"Thank goodness, now lets go and - GAH!" Koko responded but was cut off by a struck of major pain in her stomach. She felled to her knees and clutched her gut with her hands.

"Are you okay, Ms. Koko?" Meggy asked as she placed her hand on Koko's shoulder.

"No, I feel like-" she was cut off by leaning down and ten she barfed. Meggy rubbed her back as Koko continued to empty her stomach.

"What's happening?" Neo asked as he leaned down and sat next his sister. Koko slowly raised her head and spoke in a painful voice.

" I'm... I'm... Pregnant again."

_Back with the others._

The others had finally caught up with Zofis, Graviray, and Kiko and surrounded them.

"It ends right here and now, Zofis!" Brago yelled out at the evil Mamodo.

"Actually Brago, this battle has just begun." Zofis responded and then turned his head to Graviray. Graviray nodded and raised his hand out at his family.

"_Gigano Reis"_

"_Zakerga"_

"_Zakerga"_

"_Saisu"_

All the Mamodos fired their spells out, but Graviray wasn't worried at all. A devastating force of gravity was blasted out of Graviray's hand and it vaporized all of the opposing spells and crushed the Mamodos and their partners in a great radius and he went around in a circle twice.

"Excellent my 'son'." Zofis congratulated Graviray while he began to slowly clap his hands, but Graviray pointed his finger out at the destruction he caused.

"Forgive me, father, but they have survived, barely."

Figures began to emerge from the destruction. Brago was the first to get up, but he looked back down and saw his wife and daughter barely trying to get up. Reece seemed fine, but Sherry felt like something in her broke. She tried to get back up, but she slipped and fell back on her back. She screamed in pain when she felt the impact, because her back's where it hurts the most. Brago was devoured in rage of how could this had happen? His family being slowly destroyed by his own flesh and blood.

"HOW COULD YOU!" he screamed his entire breath out in anger and rage at his son.

His son smiled evilly as his purple eyes flashed from behind his iron mask. "Because you were never the father you should've been. You have punished me long enough when my 'real father' was inside me. And I still have the mark to prove it." Graviray responded as he then pointed at the scar on his left cheek. It was the same scar where Brago slapped him when his eyes changed into Zofis's, and it turned out when he slapped him, his claws left a cut on his cheek, and after three days, it had never healed.

Brago had regretted it, it wasn't Graviray's fault that his eyes changed, that bastard Zofis was inside him back then, but he never got to apologized for it.

"You have grown weak, Brago. And weak enough for me to kill both you and Sherry. But I'll save you two for last." he finished as he began running off deeper into the forest. But Reece somehow mange to get back up and follow him.

"Sherry, are you able to keep fighting?" Brago turned to his wife and helped her up. She nodded and was about to speak, but Brago cut her off.

"Good. But Sherry, as much as I hate to do this, and I know as much as you hate to do this, but it leaves us no choice. Graviray's not the son we've known and love anymore. Even though he's possessed, Zofis has changed him. When I looked into his eyes, they had changed back to normal as he smiled that evil smile that Zofis uses. That is a sign that means he's doing this by his own free will. We have no choice."

"What are you saying." Sherry asked her husband, with fear rising inside her every second.

"We must kill our son."

_Somewhere else in the forest._

Reece had chased her brother through the forest until she came to a clear cliff side. She couldn't see him anywhere. But she could hear him.

She looked up and saw Graviray falling down onto her as he unleashed a Gravirei spell. Reece quickly jumped out of the way before the spell could harm her.

"You've made a foolish choice to follow me, Reece." her brother spoke.

"Brother! Don't you remember me? It's me, Reece, your big sister. You have to break free from Zofis's control! I'll save you from that monster!" Reece called out to Graviray.

"You got it all wrong, sis. Zofis isn't controlling me. I'm doing this by my own free will." Graviray spoke evilly as he removed his iron mask from his face and he tossed it aside. Reece gasped to see his eyes weren't unholy purple anymore. His eyes are red again, but look more unholy-like.

"You'll be the first to die." he spoke as he gathered energy and charged towards his sister. Reece had never felt so betrayed, her own baby brother really had betrayed their family on his own free will. But then her sadness turned into deep anger and rage and then her energy began to gather as well. She screamed out loud as she charged at her brother.

And so the battle between the Belmond siblings begins.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_

* * *

MINI STORY._

_(And so the second round between me and Zofis had begun. We're now battling in the riverside arena for round 2.)_

_**Zofis:** I'm not going to lose this round!_

_**Me: **I seriously doubt that._

_(And there's a few new guesses joining us: Salaya, Camille, and my Mamodo, Zero. Join the party, guys!)_

_**Zero: **(Blushing)_

_**Kaiser: **Why are you blushing?_

_**Zero:** (points at Computerfrea101's muse Salaya.)_

_**Kaiser: **Oh. Why?_

_**Zero: **I don't know, I just like her, that's all._

_**Kaiser:** Why? Are you in love?_

_**Zero: **(growls)_

_**Kaiser: **Whatever dude._

_**Zero: **(talking to himself) I have nothing against Rahkshi500. I like him as my book owner and all, but I wonder what it'll be like to have someone good-looking like Salaya to be my book owner._

_(Kaiser then walks over to Maiana and kisses her on the cheek and sits next to her, with his right wing wrapped around her.)_

_**Me: **Oh, yeah! I'm in the clear again!_

_(I my team attacks with a 'Teozaker' spell. And Zofis comes back with a 'Gigano Radom' spell.)_

_**Me: **You've made a terrible mistake challenging me to a duel, Zophie!_

_**Zofis:** Stop calling me that!_

_**Me: **Do you like to stow?_

_**Zofis: **uhhhhh, no._

_**Me: **Then you'll never be half the man your mama was!_

_**Everyone: **(laughs out loud)_

_**Zofis: **(growls)_

_**Me: **Do you like to stow?_

_**Zofis: **yes._

_**Me: **Then you'll never be half the woman your dad was either!_

_**Everyone: **(Laughs out loud even louder.)_

_**Zero: **(he laughs so hard that he jumps into Salaya's arms) ummmmm. (Jumps out of Salaya's arms) um, sorry._

_**Kanchome: **(in a teasing tone of voice) Zero is in love! Zero is in love!_

_**Zero: **(Growls and foams at the mouth) SHUT UP! (Leaps and attacks Kanchome.)_

_**Zofis: **Stop distracting me!_

_**Me: **This is goodbye. JIURO ZAKERGA! ( I press the buttons that unleashes Zeno and Dufort's 'Jiuro Zakerga' spell and it wipes out Zofis's team.)_

_**Zofis: **NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! YOU CHEATED!_

_**Me: **I did not cheat. I'm just better at this game then you are. Am I right, everyone?_

_**Everyone:** Yes, Rahkshi. You are right._

_**Me: **You see, Zophie?_

_**Zofis: **GRAH! THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE MAMODO! YOU'RE GOING DOWN IN ROUND THREE!_

_Well everyone, that's round two._


	15. The Ultimate Battle Part 3

_**Author Notes: **How come Cf101 and Twi are the only ones who now review this story, none of the other guys won't review this story anymore. Did I do something wrong?_

_**Computerfreak101: **Well actually, the whole part of Graviray doing this of his own free will is another one of Zofis's tricks to spilt his family further apart. Believe me, he's more evil as the undead than he is as the living._

_**Twilight Memories: **I've responded your answer in your update of 'A Gift from The Dark'. I'll shut up about Kalu for now on. Sorry to keep bothering you about it. And I've fixed the mistakes in the last chapter. But for the 'didn't' mistake, please don't take it out on me for something I didn't know that bugs you, because when someone says that I did something that bugs them but I didn't know, it ends up bugging me the most._

**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Ultimate Battle Part 3.**

"_Rauzaruk"_

"_Baberuga Gravidon"_

"_Teozaker"_

Zatch's body began to glowin a rainbow colored aura and so then he charged at Zofis and Kiko at very high speed and began to throw super powerful punches at Zofis's body. With normal punches, it wouldn't hurt Zofis, since he was now one of the undead. But with his spell known as Rauzaruk, Zatch's speed and strength had increased so that his physical attacks will cause pain to Zofis. As soon as Zatch had the evil undead psychic pinned to the ground, he ran out of the area before the rest of the energy of his Rauzaruk spell was used up. Brago's Baberuga Gravidon spell fired a sphere of gravity straight into the air, and it then fell onto both Zofis and Kiko. But Zofis took most of the damage. And after that, Zeno's Teozaker spell fired what appears to be stronger version of his original Zaker spell that made a direct blast on Zofis.

Zatch felt a bit relieved that he didn't ran out of energy when he got back to Kiyo's side. Zofis only laughed more evilly that actually more retarded. "So when are you four planning on using your real attacks, because it's going to take more than that to take me down." Zofis cackled out as Kiko opened his spell book to another page.

"_Gigano Radom"_

Zofis was about to fire his Gigano Radom spell, but Zatch, Brago, Zeno, and Tia saw this one coming.

"_Giga La Seoshi"_

Megumi called out Tia's fourth spell and then a giant 'Seoshi' barrier was formed around both Zofis and Kiko. Zofis's Gigano Radom spell was unleashed, but it didn't came out of the barrier. Instead, the ball of telekinetic exploded when it made contact on the barrier's surface.

"I see you five had came up with a new strategy. But it's still going to take more than that to defeat me!"

"_Oruga Radom"_

Kiko called out Zofis's seventh spell. Out of his hand, a giant spiraling beam of telekinetic energy blasted out and it shattered the Giga La Seoshi spell like glass. The beam caused great amount of damage to the forest they were fighting in. But that wasn't enough.

"_Digan Teoradom"_

Zofis raised his hand up into the sky and multiple Gigano Radom spells appeared.Zofis cackled evilly as he swung his arm down and the giant orbs of telekinetic energy dropped down from the sky.

"_Gigano Reis"_

"_Bao Zakerga"_

"_Chaziru Saifodon"_

"_Jauro Zakerga"_

Brago unleashed his giant gravity bullet spell, Zatch unleashed his lightning dragon spell, Tia unleashed her giant goddess-like sword that is powered by her anger from all the bad things taht had happened to her and her friends, especially Zatch, and lastly, Zeno unleashed a giant ring of lighting that fires multiple Zakerga spells at once. Each spell attacked one of the orbs in the cluster of destructive energy.

"You're all more stronger than last time we've fought. But I'm invincible!" Zofis shouted as he gave the signal to Kiko to call another spell.

_"Rond Radom"_

Zofis lashed his energy whip out at the Mamodos who oppose him.

"_Zaker" _Kiyo called out and Zatch stopped the whip with his usual lightning blast. Then it was both Brago and Zeno's turn to blast the evil undead Mamodo.

"_Dioga Gravidon"_

"_Teozaker"_

Brago fired amassive orbwith rainbow colored blades surrounding it and with a black hole in the middle while Zeno fired his Teozaker spell again.

_"Oruga Radom"_

Kiko called out the spell again, but this time, instead of a spiraling beam coming out of his hand, a giant flaming serpent-shaped dragon came out and it collided with Brago's Dioga Gravidon spell. But then he was zapped by Zeno' Teozaker spell.

"Okay. Now you guys are beginning to annoy me!" Zofis spat out.

"How will we defeat him now?" Zatch asked out and hardly anyone answered, except his book owner.

"There's only one spell that we haven't used yet, Zatch. And we're going to need a lot of energy to unleash it."

"We'll help." Sherry spoke out to both Kiyo and Zatch.

"Fine with me, as long as we destroy that bastard!" Brago agreed, even though he doesn't fully agree with it.

"Right. Ready, Zatch?" Kiyo said and Zatch nodded. Their spell book was beginning to glow very bright and then some of Brago, Tia, and Zeno's energy was being transferring to Zatch's body.

"_BARUDO FORUSU!"_

"_DIOGA TEORADOM"_

Zatch's mouth opened wide and a giant lightning bolt shot out and it took the form of a giant Phoenix as Zofis unleashed his most powerful spell, a giant meteor of psychic energy.

But which spell will triumph?

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_MINI STORY_

_(Me and Zophie are now fighting each other in round three. The arena we were fighting in was the city.)_

_Zofis: STOP CALLING ME THAT!_

_Me: Make me._

_Zofis: THAT'S IT!_

_(Then Zofis began to go hardcore on me.)_

_Me: What are you doing!_

_Zofis: KICKING YOUR ASS!_

_(Zofis keeps launching one attack after another, until...)_

_Me: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! You beat me!_

_Zofis: Looks like I'm making a comeback!_

_Me: if he beats me like that two more times... I'll lose._

_Zofis: better start making your speech._

_Me: speech? What speech?_

_Zofis: you'll see. (Then he begans to laugh evilly.)_

_Me: Have I ever told you that your voice is more retarded in the video game?_


	16. The Ultimate Battle Part 4

**Author Notes: In this chapter, you'll might find a few things familiar from Star Wars Episode 3.**

_**Twilight Memories: **I've fixed the mistakes in the last chapter. You'll find out how Koko's pregnant again very soon, just hold your horses. And I know about that website you talked about. But there's another website with information about the Zatch Bell characters that is true, and about Zofis, it says that his powers is psychic. Plus he can levitate sometimes, and incase you've forgotten why Koko's with him, he's mind controlling her. Most of that kind of stuff only comes from someone who's a psychic. You may believe that Zofis is an explosive Mamodo, but I conclude that he's a psychic Mamodo, and that's the truth. And about the battles, they're not dull! It's just that when I try to make these battles as long as I can, I end up running out of ideas, so it leaves me no choice but to end it as far as it has gotten. So don't call it dull cause it's not!_

_**Computerreak101: **He is still under Zofis's control. But why is Maiana hiding that note from Kaiser when they had both agreed? Anyways, enjoy the new chapter._

_**BadBoyUSA: **Sorry. I didn't know that was you, but you should really stick with one name, or else it would just confuse people._

**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Ultimate Battle Part 4.**

Reece struggled to get back up on her feet. Her fight against her brother had already begun and she's already getting her rear kicked. She turned her head and spotted Graviray running towards her. She jumped out of the way as Graviray's foot stomped into the ground where she was. Reece fired a Reis spell at him, but he dodge at quick speed and then pinned his sister to the ground with a Gravirei spell.

The spell wore off, but then Graviray grabbed and pulled Reece up by her hair. He was about to blast her, but then she grabbed him by his neck and flipped him onto his back, but then he flipped her onto her back since he still had his grip on her hair. Reece then pulled free and threw a punch at Graviray, but he caught her fist in his palm. He twisted her wrist and then tripped her to the ground. Reece rolled away and fired another Reis spell at Graviray.

He quickly blocked it with a Gigarado shield and then lashed at her with aRond Radom spell. Reece got back up and unleashed a Rior Reis spell that knocked her brother to the ground. She walked slowly to her brother's side, but he surprised her with a Radom spell.

The spell almost her neck when it send he flying into the air and back onto the ground. She felt like her legs were blasted off, because she couldn't move them. In fact, her entire body couldn't move. She struggled to look to the direction where her brother was. He had her pinned to the ground by another Gravirei spell.

"I thought that you would put up a bigger better fight? But it appears that I was wrong. Our play time ends now." Graviray said as he raised his hand into the sky and then rainbow colored wind blades shot out of his hand and they began to spin around in a pattern, creating a giant orb of gravity: The Dioga Gravidon spell. "Good bye, Reece."

Graviray's Dioga Gravidon spell began to fall towards Reece. She struggled to get free, but she can only roll over onto her back. All she had to do was raised her hand up. Reece tried and tried, but it was getting harder and harder to resist the spell that Graviray had already cast upon her. If she can't react now, then she'll be destroyed for sure.

Reece felt something inside her, both the pain and the love she has for her brother. He may have said that he was doing this on his own free will, but Reece just can't believe that. It's got to be another trick that Zofis used to drive Graviray further from his family. She must save him from Zofis's grasp, either by returning him to normal, or by killing him.

"It was fun playing with you with while it lasted, Reece. But you must realized that you are doomed." he finished. Reece's anger had risen almost to the point of going berserk. She was beginning to gain more strength, until she finally broke free of her brother's Gravirei spell. She shot her hands into the sky and unleashed her strongest spell: The Oruga Reis spell.

A spiraling beam of purple energy fired out of her hands and collided with Graviray's Dioga Gravidon spell. The contact caused an explosion that sent both of the Belmond siblings to the ground by the gravity of both spells.

Reece sighed in relief as she slowly got back up. She turned and saw her brother got up as well. He looked more fierce and more pissed than ever. "Why won't you give up! You and our parents have turned against me!" Graviray shouted.

"You have done that yourself, Graviray. You've allowed Zofis to twist your mind and soul until... until you became more than his slave. You've became him!" Reece shouted back.

"Don't lecture me, Belmond. You and our parents wouldn't helped me stop Zofis from coming back. You've failed to save me from his grasp anyway. Now it's time for you and our parents to pay the price: by dying by my hands!" Graviray shouted back.

Reece stared into her brother's eyes, which had transformed back to unholy-purple. It left her no choice but to destroy her brother. "Only someone as evil as that bastard that has brainwashed you would say and do something like that. I'm sorry, Graviray, but you've left me no choice."

"You may try. But you'll only fail in the end." Graviray responded with an evil smile. Both yelled out as Reece fired a Gigano Reis spell and Graviray fired Gigano Radom spell. Both spells collided and exploded on contact.

As the smoke cleared, Both Reece and Graviray yelled out as they both charged at each other. Both of their bodies collided and they fell to the ground. Graviray was on top of Reece and he began to punch and thrash at her. Reece felt him trying to tear her skin off of her face. She quickly rolled both of them over so now she on top him. She began thrashing at her brother. She stop and then began to choke him. Graviray's eyes were switching colors, from purple to red, and then back to purple, and then back to red and so forth. Graviray's anger began to give him more strength. Reece raised her hand to his face and charging up a Reis spell, but Graviray quickly reacted by kicking his sister off of him.

Reece got to her feet and began to run into the forest. Graviraywas pissed and so he chased after her.

_Somewhere in the forest near a large river._

Graviray couldn't seem to find his sister, but he thought too soon. Reece jumped out of a nearby tree and came down at him, firing a Gigano Reis spell. Graviray quickly blocked it with a Gigarado Shield but was then pinned to the ground by his sister's body. He struggled to get her off him, but she only struggled to remain on top of him. "Get the hell off me!" he shouted as he used a Gravirei spell. It pinned both of them to the ground, but it got Reece off of him. Graviray got back up in a flash and was about fire a Radom spell, but Reece rolled out of the way, but she was sent flying to the ground again by the explosion. She got back up and fired a Rior Reis spell out at Graviray, who only dodge and jumped into a tree and then jumped into the air and fired a Teoradom spell. Reece was able to destroy a few of the telekinetic orbs with a Gigano Reis, but only two were able to hit on contact.

Reece looked up and saw Graviray about to fall on her. She rolled out of the way before his foot can hit her body. Graviray jumped onto Reece again and began to choke her, but then she kicked him in the stomach. He got off of her, but he grabbed her by her ankles and began to swing her around in a circle. Reece felt like she was going to vomit, but then she felt her brother letting go of her ankles. He released her, which sent her flying into a bunch of bushes. Graviray aimed his hand at the bushes and charged up, but then he looked up and saw his sister about to fire a Gigano Reis spell. He switch his aim at her and unleashed an Oruga Radom spell in beam form. It completely destroyed Reece's Gigano Reis spell and it vaporized the trunk of a really tall, thick tree. The tree timbered into the river. Graviray lashed aRond Radom spell at Reece, but she repelled it with a Reis spell, then she ran and jumped onto the large tree that had fallen into the river and began to float.

'Does she think that she can get away from me that easily?' Graviray thought angrily and then began to run after Reece. He took a giant leap into the air and landed on the edge of the large tree that was now a thick log. Both the Belmond siblings stared each other down since each of them were at one side of the log. Their battle's gonna have to end soon. One of them will win and move on, but the other will lose and die, or will it?

"I have failed you, Graviray. I have failed you." Reece spoke.

"I should've known that you and the others were plotting to kill me!" Graviray shouted back at his sister.

"Graviray, Zofis is evil!" Reece responded and then her brother responded again.

"Well from my point of view, you and the others are evil!"

"Then you are lost!"

Their shouting was only making their anger more and more dangerous. Graviray's eyes now formed a swirling color of both purple and red. He had enough of this female that is his sister interfering with him and Zofis. He's going to end this fight once and for all. "This is the end for you, my sister."

Both the Belmond siblings charged at each other and grasp at each other's hands and tried to push each other over the edges of the log. Reece gained the upper hand, but before she can push Graviray into the river, he tripped her and gained the upper hand. His hands began to charge up for another Oruga Radom spell. Reece had to act quickly or else she's a goner. She fired a Reis spell at Graviray's leg. It tripped him and caused him to fire his Oruga Radom spell at the trees on one side of the river. A giant serpent-like dragon of fire came out and set all the trees that were in Graviray's view on fire. He growled in anger for Reece making him miss. 'She'll pay for that!' he thought.

Graviray turned to see Reece no longer on the log, but back on the left side of the river. He turned to see that the log was heading for a waterfall that led out to sea. He turned to see his sister. He fired a Gigano Radom spell at her, but she shot it with a Gigano Reis spell. Graviray has had enough of this!

"It's over, Graviray. There's no point to keep fighting!" she called out, but Graviray wasn't going to fall for that.

"You underestimate my powers!" he responded in an evil tone of voice. Reece saw what he was going to do, and as much as she doesn't want to do it, she has to.

"Don't try it. I beg you not to." she begged him not to do what he was going to do. He didn't listen to her. He only smiled evilly as he made a giant leap into the air. He about to throw one last attack at his sister,which left Reece with no other choice.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She cried out as she aimed her hands out and fired an Oruga Reis spell. It made a direct hit at Graviray, that his whole body was caught in the blast. It sent him falling down to the edge of the cliff. He almost fell off, but he was now holding onto the edge for dear life. His evil expression suddenly changed into innocence and sadness. He looked up to see Reece looking down at him as he struggled to hang on.

"You were the son of Brago and Sherry! We thought you would help us destroy Zofis, not join him! Save both the human world and the mamodo world, not leave them in darkness! How could you do something like that, you... you... you monster!" Reece shouted/cried out in both pain and depression.

Graviray felt hurt and betrayed to the same time, even though he was still controlled by Zofis. His sadness suddenly turned into anger and his eyes turned back to purple. "I HATE YOU!" he sickly yelled out at the top of his lungs.

Tears were forming and dripping from Reece's face. She had never felt more pain and depression before, for both herself, her parents, her friends, and for Graviray. She blamed herself for what has become of Graviray. She wasn't the sister she should've been, she didn't helped him when he needed it. But either way, she still loved Graviray. She never wanted this to happen, she never wanted anyone to suffer like this, especially her sibling.

"You were my brother, Graviray! I loved you!" it was all that Reece can finish saying. More tears were coming down from her eyes.

Graviray stopped and listen to what his sister just said.

"_You were my brother, Graviray! I loved you! You were my brother! My brother! You were my brother, Graviray! You were my brother! Were my brother! My brother! Brother! I loved you! I loved you! I loved you! Loved you! Loved you! Loved you! Loved you! Loved! Loved! Loved! Loved! Loved! Loved! Loved! You were my brother, Graviray. I loved you."_

He kept hearing those words over and over again and again in his mind. He felt something inside him changing, something good.

_Meanwhile._

"What's happening? My control over Graviray? It's dying! No! How can that be? No one can escape my grasp without burning my book or destroying me! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! Zofis yelled out loud, but no one heard him.

_Back with Graviray and Reece._

Graviray's eyes were slowing changing back to red. His anger disappeared, all that was left was sorrow and regret.

Reece couldn't bare to look at her brother that way he was now anymore. She turned around and ran away to find the others. But it wasn't the end for Graviray. He was beginning to regain his grip on the cliff. He began to pull himself up.

He finally got back on top of the cliff. Tears were now streaming from his eyes.

"What have I done? I've betrayed my family. I've almost killed them! I've almost killed my own flesh and blood! Now they'll never forgive me! It's all my fault! I wish that I was never born! Then none of this would ever happen! Then Zofis will had never came back-"

Wait, Zofis! It was him! He was the one that did this to everyone. He possessed Graviray and forced him to fight his own family. He tried to fight back against his control, but it was too powerful. It was all Zofis's fault! But Graviray was part of it too! He regretted it just as much as anyone else has. He now know how Koko felt when Zofis possessed her. Zofis. Why does a devil like him even exist? Zofis was more than just a devil. In Graviray's point of view, Zofis is the devil, and he had sold his soul to him! Graviray's depression had turned back to anger. More anger than ever.

"**ZOFIS YOU BASTARD!"**

_**To Be Continued...** next chapter: Victory is close into Zofis's grasp. Everyone tried everything they had, but nothing had work. Has the darkness won at last? Or is there one speck of light left in this ultimate battle? And if so, then who can stop this evil once and for all?_

* * *

_MINI STORY._

_(Me and Zofis are on round four in our duel. And Zofis is beating me... again.)_

_Me: Stop that!_

_Zofis: now you know how I feel when-_

_Me:-I don't give a rat's rear end about how you fell!_

_(Zofis just pounded the rest of my health with a 'Digan radom' spell)_

_Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Zofis: (makes a raspberry at me with his tongue)_

_Me: I can't lose!_

_Zofis: you can, and you will._

_Me: I must win this duel. I must._


	17. The Ultimate Battle Part 5

**Chapter 18: The Ultimate Battle Part 5.**

Reece ran as fast as she could to find her family. Thunder broke the quiet sound of the forest and was then followed by rain. She broke through the bushes to find a giant lightning phoenix and a giant telekinetic orb in collision with each other. Neither side seemed to gain the upper hand. They just kept pushing back at each other. Brago, Zeno, and Tia were giving sp much their energy to Zatch's Barudo Forusu spell, that they couldn't move or cast their own spells.

Reece had to stop this now. She ran towards Zofis, she figured that if she can get him off concentration, maybe her family and the others could gain the upper hand. She ran faster, but trying to keep quiet so that she could catch him off guard. She was about to jump onto him, but someone ram into her and knocked her down. She looked up to find Kiko. She had completely forgotten about her, but she was still Zofis's new book owner.

"You won't interfere with my father." the mind-controlled female spoke as she then kicked Reece in the side.

Reece struggled to get back up after that kick, but she brushed it off. "I've stopped my brother, and now I'll stop you." Reece snapped at Kiko and then jumped onto her. She tried to reach and grab Zofis's spell book from Kiko, but Kiko was keeping it away from Reece's hands. Reece managed to placed a hand on the spell book, but then Kiko kicked her in the stomach and sent Reece off her.

"Don't you ever touch my father's spell book again." Kiko hissed out at Reece.

"I might be able to stop you, but I can stop that." Reece responded as she aimed her hand up at the phoenix and orb and charged up a Gigano Reis spell. This was her last shot to stop them. She was so worn out from the battle against her brother, that she doesn't have enough strength left to fight against Zofis and Kiko. But she must stop those spells, before something else happens. She aimed up and her Gigano Reis spell was released. It collided with the other two spells and a bright light was coming from between all of them. What has Reece done?

_**(EXPLOSION!)**_

All three spells exploded and a large sound wave spread across almost the entire forest, destroying almost everything in its path.

And in another part of the forest, a figure heard and saw the explosion. The figure speeded off as fast as it could towards the direction of the explosion.

_A Few Minutes Later._

A lot of trees were either vaporized from the explosion, or were burnt to ashes.

Everyone emerged from the dirt that was kicked up into the air and landed on them. Brago got up first and helped Sherry. Kiyo helped Zatch and Megumi, and Zatch helped Tia. Zeno and Dufort helped themselves up. Reece and Kiko were both knocked unconscious. Then they all heard an evil voice laughing maniacally. It was Zofis.

"That's impossible!" Kiyo shouted out.

"Is that enough to prove to all of you that nothing can destroy me?" the evil undead psychic mamodo laughed out. He walked over to Reece's unconscious body and lifted her up by her hair. Brago growled and cursed under his breath. "Here's your weak worthless offspring!" Zofis spoke evilly as he threw Reece over to the others and Kiyo caught her.

"You beast!" Brago shouted as he charged Zofis. The undead mamodo charged as well, and both slammed into each other and they fell to the ground on each other. Both were punching and choking repeatedly at each other. Zofis gained the upper hand and rolled over so that he was on top of Brago. Brago thrust a punch into Zofis's stomach and felt his fist penetrating the evil Mamodo's flesh under his purple cloak with yellow spines around the neck collar. But something felt different. Something's wrong. Zofis isn't showing any signs of pain or death, no heartbeat, no blood pumping through his arteries. Brago pulled his fist out of Zofis's cloak and saw his hand covered in black blood and in his palm was organ that he doesn't want to know what it is.

"What the hell are you?" The dark mamodo shouted in psychic mamodo's face.

"Something that you can't kill!" Zofis responded as he punched Brago in the forehead and then grabbed hold of his furry cape and swung him over to the others.

"_Oruga Reis" _Sherry called out Brago's last spell and he fired a spiraling beam of purple energy out of his hands. Zofis dodged his attack and fell down onto Brago. But then Zatch and Tia rammed into Zofis and send him off Brago. All the Mamodos were so exhausted from transferring their energy to Zatch's Barudo Forusu spell, none of them could cast a spell anymore. And Brago almost used what was left of his energy in his Oruga Reis spell.

"Mom! Dad!" a voice called out from behind the others. It was Neo and Meggy carrying Koko.

"What're you two doing here?" Megumi asked out loud.

"Koko isn't feeling well, she says that she's pregnant again." Meggy explained.

"But how can Koko be pregnant again?" asked Sherry from the rest.

"Why don't you ask him?" Zeno spoke as he point an accusing finger at Zofis.

"What did you do to her?" Sherry yelled out at the undead mamodo.

"You all are to stupid to find out what's going on. She's pregnant because she still has my DNA in her!" Zofis answered.

"What do you mean?" Kiyo asked in anger as well.

"Okay, how am I suppose to explain this to you stupid humans. Okay, that one night when I force myself on her, which then led to her giving birth to my daughter, but some of mysperm remained inside her, thanks to my spirit controlling my sperm, preventing them from becoming part of the offspring known as Kiko. Until now, I've decided to command those remainingsperm to work inside Koko, once again, to give birth, to a new heir, which I will predict that it will be born with my powers! Is that enough to explain to you worthless weakling?" Zofis spat out evilly then followed by evil maniacal laughing.

Tears streamed down from Koko's eyes and Neo and Meggy comforted her.

"You... you... monster!" Sherry hissed. Zofis had went far too low than anyone or anything can ever get.

"And now, witness my new powers, a power I've gained ever since my rebirth." said Zofis as he walked over to Kiko's unconscious body and picked up his spell book. A red glow surrounded both Zofis and his spell book. The dark red-purple colored spell book began to hover in midair and it began to hover towards Zofis. He spread his cloak open and underneath it was nothing but complete darkness. Zofis's spell book entered the dark abyss underneath his dark purple cloak with yellow spines around the front collar. The red light changed into bright shining light. It was so shiny, that everyone had to cover their eyes.

The bright light soon disappeared and Zofis let out the loudest, most evil, and most maniacal laugh he could make. "Behold my new power!" he shouted.

"His spell book has fused with his body!" Kiyo called out, but everyone already knew that.

"That's correct, Takmine! And now I'm able to use my powers without a stupid book owner, I don't need this worthless daughter of mine anymore!" Zofis cried out as he grabbed Kiko's unconscious body and threw her over to the others and Dufort caught her.

Zofis aimed his hand at everyone and fired a Gigano Radom spell all by himself, without a book owner. All the mamodos jumped in the way and were caught in the impact of the spell. Zofis was more powerful than ever, so his spells were more powerful as well. Brago, Zatch, Tia, and Zeno were all knocked to the ground, all in pain. Their book owners ran to their sides. The mamodos couldn't move at all by the explosion of the Gigano Radom spell that Zofis had just fired. They were all defenseless. Could this be it? Has Zofis finally won this ultimate battle?

"**AT LAST! MY ENEMIES ARE NO MORE! BOTH WORLDS ARE NOW MINE! NOW YOU ALL WILL DIE!"**

"Not if I destroy you first!"

A voice called out from nowhere. Both Reece and Kiko's eyes shot open at the sound of that voice. It sounded... familiar.

Zofis was caught both off guard and by surprise when a dark sparkling aura surrounded him and it brought him to the ground by surprise. He turned around, looking all pissed to see who did that. Standing at the edge of the trees that were still standing, was... Graviray!

"Graviray!" Brago and Sherry called out in surprise.

"Graviray." Kiko whispered to herself.

"Brother." Reece whispered to herself too.

"TRAITOR!" Zofis yelled at the still alive boy who is panting for some reason.

"You can't betray someone you're enslaved to. But I did betrayed my friends and family. And I will never know if they'll forgive me for what I did..." Graviray responded as he turned and looked over to his friends and family. They were looking at him as well. He was wondering of what they were thinking of him now.

"... but now I'm taking responsibility of what I did... by getting you out of our lives once and for all!" he yelled as he charged at the undead mamodo. Zofis fired a couple of Radom spells, but Graviray dodge them all and rammed into him. They both were punching, choking, and thrashing at each other. It was like a battle between two gladiators fighting with their bare hands and not with weapons.

After a few minutes in fighting, they both pushed each other off and stand at different spots. "You will not stop me. You've made the last mistake of your life. Can't you see that you're doing the wrong thing?" Zofis reasoned with Graviray with another one of his lies.

"No! For once, after these past few day, I'm doing the right thing!" Graviray forced Zofis to the ground with a Gravirei spell and ran over to him. He yanked Zofis's body up and he continued to punch him. Then he stepped back for a bit as Zofis was feeling a bit sick.

"Now let's see your true face behind that mask!" Graviray yelled as he punched Zofis twice in the face, and then finished him with a super powerful kick in the head.

The kick cracked and knocked Zofis's iron helmet right off his head.

Everyone gasped as the Zofis's true face was finally revealed. His skin was more pale white than usual. The red lines that went down from his eyes was pale red. His orange hair was dirty and pale. The skin on his right cheek was tore off, so all you can see in that spot was the bone/skeleton underneath. And last, his left eye doesn't have irises nor pupils. It was all blank white and black blood was slowly oozing out of it.

"I always knew you would turn out ugly, but I never meant_ that _ugly." Graviray said as he flipped Zofis off.

"You ungrateful little son of bitch!" Zofis spat in response.

"Don't... you... dare... call... my... mother... a... BITCH!" Graviray yelled in response and fired an Oruga Radom spell out at Zofis, but he blocked it with a Gigarado Shield.

"This isn't over!" the undead mamodo shouted as he ran into forest.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" The hybrid boy shouted as he chased after Zofis.

Everyone was in shock. Graviray has returned to the light. And he's taking responsibility for what he has done. But will the Belmond family eve forgive him, and most importantly, will Graviray forgive himself.

"We have to follow them." Reece spoke as she got up and ran after to who knows where Zofis and Graviray would be heading. Kiko got up and ran after to join Reece. Later after that, without a word spoken, everyone ran after them.

_Somewhere Else._ (It's still raining in this part)

Graviray kept chasing after Zofis until he came into a clear opening. It was another cliff that showed the ocean off into the distant. The rain storm was causing the waves to crash into the cliff's bottom. Graviray couldn't find Zofis anywhere. But then he heard his evil maniacal laughter. He looked up a bit to see Zofis hovering in midair a few yards from the cliff's edge.

"This is it, my 'son'. We finish this battle right here and now!" Zofis called out.

"SHUT UP! You're not my father!" Graviray yelled back and then blasted a Radom spell at Zofis, but it was different then all the rest. It was in the same shape as all the other Radom spell, but it wasn't shining like the rest. Instead, it was black as darkness. Zofis was hit directly, but he still stood hovering in midair. He clenched his stomach in pain.

"That power. How did you get that power?" the evil undead Mamodo spat out at the hybrid.

"You should remember of what you say. Back when you gave me some of your powers, you said that over time, they will fuse with my powers, giving me a power that surpasses both my father and YOU! Well now it's time to unleashed that power to destroy you!" Graviray answered.

"No! I forgot! No! You can't defeat me! I won't let you! I won't!" Zofis shouted back, getting a bit freaked out.

Suddenly, Graviray's body began to glow with a dark aura around him. His eyes closed and he placed his left hand over his heart.

'Mother, Father, Sister, Koko, Kiko, Kiyo, Megumi, Neo, Meggy, Tia, and Zatch. I can feel your courage, friendship, sincerity, knowledge, reliability, light, hope, and love. It's giving me strength, and the power to destroy this evil once and for all. I'll end this nightmare right here and now. I'll use every once of the strength you've all given me to destroy Zofis. I won't fail all of you, I won't. You're the best friends and family that I've ever had. Without any of you, I wouldn't be alive now, and I would be lost. Thank you for bringing me back to the light.'

Graviray let out his battle cry as the dark aura around him began to grow bigger, with more strength fusing into a force so powerful, there's no telling what it can do. Graviray was gathering all the dark energy together into his hands. His eyes shot open and looked at Zofis, still hovering midair a few yards away from the cliff's edge.

"I'll destroy you once and for all, you ungrateful little brat! No one can destroy me! No one can destroy!" Zofis shouted as he gathered all the energy he has into his hands as well. It glowed bright, as if it was the sun in the palms of his hands.

"Goodbye, Graviray! _BARUDO RADOM!_" the gathered energy in Zofis's hands burst out and it was forming into a giant phoenix of telekinetic energy. It let a hellish ear-piercing shriek as it charged at Graviray.

'My Friends. My family. This is for you.'

**_"JIGADIRASU GRAVIREIGA!"_**

_**To Be Continued...** which spell will win? And what will the outcome be?_

* * *

_MINI STORY._

_(This is it, the final round in my duel against Zophie.)_

_Zofis: Stop calling me that!_

_Me: Why?_

_Zofis: Because I want to raise the stakes in this last battle._

_Me: Okay. If I win, you have to do and say all of this. (I give Zofis a piece of paper.)_

_Zofis: ( Getting made by the piece of paper.) Fine. But if I win... YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ANYMORE STORIES ON FANFICTION NOR WILL YOU EVER UPDATE, AND NOR WILL YOU EVER COME TO THIS WEBSITE EVER AGAIN!_

_Me: (Gasp) You're so evil._

_Zofis: (with a WEIRD smile on his face) I know I am._

_(Then the last round begins, and it turns out that none of us is gaining the upper hand, but we were taking damage)_

_Zofis: (with full energy) Your going down!_

_Me: (with full energy) Evil cross dressers first!_

_( Then we both activate 'Oruga Radom' and Zeo Zakerga)_

_(Both dragons collided and we both began to rapidly press buttons.)_

_But who will win?_


	18. Dark Endings

_**Author Notes: **Twilight Memories and Computerfreak101? If it's not too much trouble, may you two NOT put in grammar or spelling errors this time, Please? I appreciate you guys doing it though, but since this is the last two chapters of the story, so can you two not please put in the grammar and spelling corrections in this chapter and the next chapter, please? Thank you._

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Dark Endings **

_**"JIGADIRASU GRAVIREIGA!"**_

The true force of Graviray's new power burst out of his hands. The blast of black energy began to take shape of something...powerful.

The front part of the morphing energy began to grew larger than the rest of its shape. Then two reptilian-shaped clawed arms emerged from underneath it. A pair of two gigantic wings sprouted from the top of the black energy beam. And last, two glowing red eyes opened and the rest of the front part formed into a head of a creature. Graviray's new spell was a giant dark DRAGON!

_(A/N: It looks like Slifer the Sky Dragon from YU-GI-OH, except it's all black like darkness, and the eyes and the gem on its forehead are bright glowing red.)_

The dark dragon let out its battle cry, which sounded like a roar and a screech at the same time. And inside its mouth, inside its throat, was a black hole. Both the dragon and the phoenix charged at each other until they both rammed each other in the heads. Then they both lashed and began to slash and bite at each other. The Earth began to shake as the two powerful creatures battle for the fate of both the human world and the mamodo world.

Graviray and Zofis continued to push their spells towards each other, trying to gain the upper hand. But then Graviray began to sweat a bit from the pressure of giving so much energy to his ultimate spell. The dark dragon bit the telekinetic phoenix on its right wing, but then the evil bird began to thrash its talons at the dragon's side. The dragon roared as it swung its right arm at its opponent and slashed the telekinetic phoenix's left talon off. Then the phoenix charged and rammed its head into the dragon's head. They began to push each other towards their casters.

Graviray and Zofis were struggling to maintain control, throwing in not only their spell energy, but their life energy as well. But Zofis was one of the undead now, which means there's no telling where he's getting this life energy to fuel his spell's strength.

Graviray was beginning to feel so exhausted, that he was now on his knees. He's feeling life leaving his body, he immediately stop giving his life energy to his spell, but somehow the feeling of dying was still inside him. How can this be? He stopped giving his life energy, but then why was he beginning to feel weaker each second. Wait! Graviray looked up to see Zofis's 'Barudo Radom' spell beginning to push his 'Jigadirasu Gravireiga' spell back towards him. Zofis doesn't halve life energy because he's the undead... unless, he's absorbing Graviray's own life energy and transferring it to his 'Barudo Radom' spell. It must be another one of Zofis's new powers he got when he was reborn.

The phoenix pushed harder and the dragon was failing to push it back. Graviray couldn't take it anymore. Zofis's struggling turned into calm as he smiled and cackled evilly, seeing the hybrid at his knees, barley keeping his spell from failing him.

"You foolish hybrid, this is the end for you! Look at yourself! You're on your knees, waiting for my spell to destroy you! And best of all, you're all alone!" Zofis laughed out loud as evil as ever.

"_You're never alone, Graviray."_

The hybrid's head shot up and turned to see... his friends and family.

"You can do it, Graviray!" his mother called out first.

"Take that bastard down!" his father called out next.

"End this for good!" his sister called out third.

"You can do it! We all believe in you!" Kiko called out last as everyone else, except Zeno and Dufort joined in to cheer him on.

'This shall be interesting.' Zeno thought as he looked at the hybrid and the undead mamodo's spells continue to fight.

Graviray smiled as a tear of joy trickled down his face. Suddenly, everyone's bodies began to glow in auras of light. Streams and beams of light shot out of them and shot straight up at Zofis.

"What's going on down there?" the undead psychic mamodo shouted out loud as he looked down to see the beams of light coming straight up at him. "What the hell!"

The beams circled around Zofis's body until they then constricted his body tight. He let out a cry of pain. The life energy that Zofis absorb from Graviray came out of the telekinetic phoenix and returned to Graviray's body. He felt life and strength entering him. He regained the strength to get back on his feet. Not only was Graviray becoming stronger again, but his dragon as well. The dark dragon was beginning to push the telekinetic phoenix back.

"ZOFIS!" Graviray shouted as loud as he can, so that Zofis could hear him. "I'M GONNA END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

The dark dragon bashed the phoenix in the cranium and it then bit it sharp teeth into the telekinetic bird's neck.

"NO! Stop! Call these powers off right now!" Zofis yelled, but then the streams of light that were constricting him tightened their grip on him and he cried out louder in pain. "No one can destroy me! It's just impossible! Release me, right now!"

The telekinetic phoenix squealed in pain as the dark dragon sank its teeth deeper into its neck. "Even this won't bring you victory! It's pointless for you to resist the power of my friends and family, and the true power of darkness!"

"BUT IF I'M DEFEATED, I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" Zofis tried to regain power and control of his spell, but no use. The telekinetic phoenix was growing weaker and weaker as the dragon bit harder and harder into its neck.

"Fine, just as long as you're defeated!" Graviray yelled back as he pushed his spell even harder to destroy the enemy spell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zofis screamed out as he watched the dark dragon finally bit the telekinetic phoenix's head off and the rest of its body exploded. The dark dragon turned its attention to Zofis and it roared as it charged at him. "Your reign of terror is finally over! The time has come for me to except my responsibility as both a Belmond and a mamodo, and to rid both worlds of your evil once and for all!"

The dark dragon roared again and it opened its mouth, revealing the black hole inside its throat. Zofis knew what was gonna happen to him. He struggled to get free from the streams of light wrapped around his body, but they tightened harder, in fact, they tightened sp hard on him, that they shattered his rib cage inside his undead body. And Graviray said his last words to Zofis after the undead mamodo screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"**GO TO HELL! AND MAKE SURE YOU STAY THERE!"**

The dark dragon engulfed Zofis into its mouth and devoured him into the black hole in its throat.

"**THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Zofis screamed his last scream as he was killed, scratch that, DESTROYED by the black hole.

Light was spread everywhere that everyone covered their eyes. It spread across the ruined forest and across the ocean. As it became clear again, it was still raining because fo the rain storm, but the dark dragon was gone, along with the evil it devoured. Zofis was finally destroyed. This night mare is finally over, but suddenly, a new nightmare begins now.

A bolt of lightning struck the part of the cliff that Graviray was standing on. That part was very unstable, and that bolt of light was all it took to make it give. The edge of the cliff crumbled into pieces and Graviray fell down with it. Everyone gasped and freaked out in horror at the sight. Kiko ran as fast as she could to see what could've happen to her love. She looked down to see Graviray with his fingers dug into the cold, wet, muddy edge of the cliff's new edge.

"Give me your hand." Kiko spoke as she tried to reach for Graviray. He looked up to see his love, trying to reach him. "Take my hand!" she repeated and Graviray raised his hand up to grab Kiko's but as soon as their fingers almost touched, Graviray's grip on the cliff's edge slipped and he drifted a bit farther from Kiko.

"No!" the female hybrid cried as she tried to reach Graviray even more. "Don't let go. Don't let go." Kiko pleaded with tears streaming down her face. Graviray raised his hand higher and higher to reach Kiko. But he was too weak to move even higher. He used so much energy in his 'Jigadirasu Gravireiga' spell that he could hardly do almost anything else. But then he felt something brushing against the fingers of his left hand.

He looked up to see Kiko's hand very close to his. Their fingers could only touch each other. But then... it happened.

The small part of the bottom of the cliff that Graviray had his grip on broke apart from the rest of the cliff and Graviray fell to the raging ocean below.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GRAVIRAY!"

Everyone ran to help get Kiko away from the crumbling edge. She screamed and begged them to release her, but they wouldn't.

Graviray's life flashed through his eyes as he fell to his demise. Tears formed in his eyes as he turned to see the raging ocean below him as he then passed out. But the last thing he saw was... a light.

A dark event has occurred for one who save both the human world and the Mamodo world, but at the cost of his life. This is what is to be known as one of the dark endings.

_

* * *

MINI STORY. _

_(Both me and Zofis were pressing buttons very fast to find which spell would win this collision fight, but in the end, it was a draw.)_

_**Me: **I told that I would win. ( then I finished Zofis off with a 'Zaker' spell, since his team's health was very low._

_**Zofis: **NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_**Me: **and now you must say all of this._

_(Zofis then begins to tell everyone what a girl, cross dresser, and what other things I could come up with. And everyone was cheering for me and laughing at Zofis.)_

_**Zofis: **This can't be happening to me._

_**Me: **hey, what's this?_

_(I pick up a ipod and hook it up to a loud stereo and turned it on. It played Zophie is a loser in the same style of 'We are the cahmpions'. I loved it so much that I took a speaker sang along with the song.)_

_**Me: **(singing into the speaker) Zophie is a loser, my friends. And he'll be a loser to the end. Zophie is a loser, Zophie is a loser. Zophie is a loser, cause Zophie is the loser... OF THE WWWOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!_


	19. Deep Thoughts

_**Author Notes:** This chapter only has the bellmond family's points of view and Kiko's point of view._

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Deep Thoughts. **

**Brago's POV.**

Zofis is finally dead, but at very terrible cost. My son, my own flesh and blood, my seed, is gone. I should've done something, but it was too late to realize that he was in more danger than ever. I may have told Sherry that we must kill Graviray, but even we had the chance, I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. My son was right. I'm not the father I've should've been. I'm a horrible father. He looked up to me when he was young, and I've let him down. I should've saved him when I had the chance. Now he's gone. My own heir is gone. I'll miss you Graviray. I wish I should've been the father you deserved. It was Zofis's fault. He took you away from me, your mother, and your sister, but I couldn't save you. I'll miss you... my heir.

**Sherry's POV.**

How could this have happen. Another horrible that I was powerless to stop. And now, because of me. My youngest baby is gone. I wish he was still here, with us, with me. I want to hold him in my arms again, the way I use to when he was born. I want to hold him close to me, so he could warm in my embrace, so he could be safe in my love, so I could keep him close to my heart, where he truly belongs. Where every child truly belongs. But I can't. I can't hold him. I can't warm him, I can't keep him safe, I can't keep him close to me, because he's gone. Graviray, you had such a good heart. But then Zofis took you away from me, and turned your heart cold and dark, like my friend, Koko. But I saved her. But I couldn't save you. Ironic, right? But not to me. I miss you already. Why did you have to go. Why can't you just hold on a little longer, why can't you reach to grab your love's hand. What am I saying? Forgive me, Graviray. It was wrong of me to questioned you and blame your death on you. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. But I'll miss you. I do know that you're in a better place now, a place where Zofis won't ever get you. Somewhere you'll never be lost in a dark tunnel like I was. A place where you'll never feel pain again. But you'll still have heartache. Because you still love Kiko. But now that you're gone, she'll probably end up with someone else. But no one deserves that wonderful girl except you. Goodbye, Graviray. I love you... my baby boy.

**Reece's POV.**

What have I done to you, my brother. I couldn't help you from being controlled by that bastard Zofis. I was forced to fight you, to hurt you, to almost kill you. When I left you hanging over the edge of that cliff, after our fight, I called you a monster and I left you there. You're not a monster, Graviray. You're my baby brother. I'm sorry for ever calling you a monster. I wish I could take back what I said to you, but I was too late, like everyone else. You saved us all from that evil 'thing', but we couldn't save you from your death. I'm becoming more like mom and dad, but I want you to be there with me by my side, like you always were. I still remember the times before we went to jr. high school. The times when we both would go on adventures, from our home, to the city, to the playgrounds, to the forest, to the beach. Everywhere we go. You would always hold my hand, and I always protected you from anything, but I couldn't protect you from Zofis. I mis you. I shouldn't have left you on that cliff's edge. I should've helped you up, but I abandoned you. What kind of sister am I? I wish I could tell you this. I went into your room. It was still the way it was, except those words that Zofis made you wrote were still there. I saw something under your bed. I took it and saw it was a small box. I knew that I shouldn't be going through your personal belongings, but I was too curious. I opened it and found a smaller box inside. I opened it too and then my heart skipped a beat. You had a beautiful ring inside your room. I understood how far you wanted your relationship with Kiko to go. You wanted to marry her. Because there was a small print in the box that said 'For Kiko'. I thought you wanted to go as far as something immature and perverted, like having sex with her at an early age, but I was wrong. You only wanted to marry her. You weren't the immature one, I was. I was so happy for you, but your dream was shattered by Zofis. Like mother and father, I want you back here with me. I love you my brother, and I always will love you as a brother. But you're in a better place now. But I still wish you were hear with us. Goodbye my brother. Goodbye.

**Kiko's POV.**

I love you, Graviray. But now my heart is broken. You didn't break it, my father did. It's probably my fault that he returned. I kissed you, which triggered the process of his rebirth. But now, you're gone. It's not fair, but then, who said life was fair? But I miss you. I want you back in my arms. Your sister told me about the ring you kept until the very day that you would propose to me. I want to say yes, but that future is gone, but something in my heart tells me that it's not lost. But how will I live on now that you're gone? How will I live the rest of my life with a broken heart that once belonged to you, and your heart belonged to me. You may be gone, but I keep having thoughts that you're still by my side, either holding my hand, or your arm around my waist. I want to lay my head on your chest, hearing you heart beat along with mine, and I want you to lay on my lap, so that when you're asleep, I'm the one who'll watch over you. I'm your angel, and you're my hybrid. I keep seeing your face I the clouds and in the water. I can't stop crying for you, I always knew that heart break would be painful, but I never knew that it would be this much painful. Without you, I'm just a shadow of what I once was. I want you to come back so much. Come back to me, my love. I beg you, come back to me. Please. I love you. But I can't let this sadness destroy me, like your guilty of betraying your family led to your death. I know you're gone, but sometimes, even though it's not gonna happen, I pretend to believe that you're still alive.

Goodbye, Graviray, the love of my life. Rest in piece.

_**END**_


End file.
